The Lost Turner
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: Will finds out he has a sister, he hires someone to find her. But when found they face many challenges and this lass isn't a walk in the sand either! Did I mention she was a pirate? How are they gonna survive the challanges they face, or worse. Each other
1. The Truth

_Welcome my darlings!_

_First of I would like to thank you for clicking on the link. Obviously the blurb and the title did get your attention. Of course there is always _

_You'll probably every now and then will have some commentaries from me at the end or beginning of the chapters...either way._

Thanking you kindly,

**

* * *

**

Will woke up to a beautiful morning...of course it would always be beautiful to him because next to him, was the love of his life...Elizabeth. She awoke and turned to Will and smiled. They kissed lightly and then Elizabeth coughed, she wasn't feeling very well. Will got out of bed and helped her stand. They were making their way downstairs together when there was a knock on the door. Will and Elizabeth had paused on the top of the stairs to see who it was. The butler answered and standing there was Mr. Gibbs.

"Good day Sir...is Mr. Turner here?" he asked.

"Mr. Gibbs" Will said as he walked down the stairs with Elizabeth "how are you?"

"I'm a' right" he answered.

"What brings you here Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Ms Swann, great ta see yeh" Gibbs smiled "Anyway...I was 'ere to uh...deliver a letter for Will" he said as he pulled out a worn out envelope out of his pocket and handed it to him. Will took it and stared at the envelope.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"Yer father" Gibbs said as he walked away.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Will tried to yell out but he was already up to the gate and continued walking "My father" he said as he held the envelope tight in his hands. He looked at Elizabeth who looked as shocked as he was. He opened it hastily and read it out aloud to his wife.

_If you are reading this it means that I am no longer here. I am here with Davy Jones. I know that you didn't know me well, I know that you were young when I became a pirate and I didn't have a lot of time to spend with you and for that I'm sorry. I can imagine that you are an honest hard working young man now, with a beautiful wife and children. I know that this will come as a shock to you but you are not the only one who has turner blood running through you. What I mean to say is that you have a sibling out there in the world. The mother was pregnant when I left Tortuga and that happened when I left you and your mother. Your mother knew. She's out there somewhere Will, I am sorry to tell you this now._

_Bill Turner_

"Yes...I'm a big brother" Wills last words were before he fainted.

"Will! Will! Wake up!" Elizabeth said as she fanned him. Will sat up with a lot of sweat on his forehead.

"Why did I faint again?" Will asked.

"You have a sister" Elizabeth smiled "you have to find your lost sibling"

"Why? She might not want anything to do with me" Will answered.

"You have too, please Will...I've always wondered what it was like in your past...maybe your sister will give me and you some answers" Elizabeth said holding his hand.

"Ok...but I can't leave the house...you're sick and I need to take care of you" Will explained.

"I know that...so why don't you hire somebody to look for her...somebody who knows Tortuga really well..." Elizabeth started.

"Who?" Will asked.


	2. HELP ME PLEASE!

"What dya mean me crew wants to go back to Tortuga!" Jack screamed.

"All of us want to go back to Tortuga...we want to stay at the pub...we want to go home...you're on your own Sparrow" Ana-Maria said as she walked down the deck.

"A captain and the crew in one man" Jack said to himself "listen up you mangy scoundrels! I'll take you back to Tortuga but you will never again be my crew! Never!" he screamed. The crew just looked up at him listened to what he had to say and continued on with what they were doing. "Bloody Pirates" he muttered to himself.

After dropping off his crew to Tortuga he headed to Port Royale to see how his old friends were going. He made it to the docks and the same man with the book the last time he came here. "There's three shillings and don't write down my name and forget you ever saw me" he said as he walked past him without looking back. He walked his way to the house where Will and Elizabeth were residing. He made his way to the front of the door and knocked. The butler answered it and looked at Jack.

"Your business?"

"My business is to see Will and Elizabeth" Jack answered. The butler just nodded and let Jack in. He walked into the living room where Jack and Elizabeth were sitting.

"G'day" he smiled. Elizabeth and Will looked behind them and they saw Jack standing in the doorway with his arms crossed leaning on the door frame.

"Jack" Will said as he stood up "what brings you here?"

"Well, does a pirate need a reason to visit his friends?" he said as he uncrossed his arms. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and then looked at Jack.

"All me crew is gone...chose to go stay in Tortuga rather than to sail with me...Captain Jack Sparrow" he complained "Ah well...what can ya do?" Jack said as he walked up to them "So what 'ave you lot been up to?"

"Will and I are to be married soon" Elizabeth said showing her ring "we're engaged"

"You're going to have a wedding and you weren't going to tell me?! You know I love weddings!" he complained once again.

"You were out at sea and we couldn't find you" Will answered. Jack thought and then just nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway...what about you Will?"

"Well...I just found out I had a sister" Will answered.

"That's wonderful!" he smiled not really paying attention to what he said.

"Jack what did I just say?" Will asked.

"Ummm...you were just saying how brilliant I am" Jack smiled.

"I thought so...listen...I...HAVE...A...SISTER!" Will said screaming in his ear.

"You what! There's another Turner out there? Like you!?" Jack said in shock "How did you find out?" he asked.

"My father wrote me a letter" Will said handing it to him. Jack took it and began to read, when finished he looked up at Will.

"This is huge! I thought you were the only livin' Turner since ya father! Ya have ta find 'er mate"

"I can't" Will answered.

"Why not? Don't ya wanna find 'er?" Jack asked.

"Course I do, but Elizabeth is really sick...I can't leave her"

"Ok...then who ya gonna hire to find yer sister?" Jack asked. Will looked at him "Oh no...not me" Jack said heading toward the door.

"Come on Jack" Will said following him.

"If you're gonna have me go into uncharted waters to find 'er...get someone else to do it mate...I see nothing in it for me" Jack asked.

"Well your conscience will be clear with me saving your life" Will answered.

"No...not good enough" Jack said walking out but Will blocked his way "Once again you are between me and my way out. Do you want me to beat you again?" Jack said grabbing the handle of his sword.

"Jack...do this for me...as a favour" Will begged _'and plus you didnt beat me'_ he said in his mind.

"What's in it for me? Besides me conscience bein' clear?"

"I'll make you a sword" Will said hoping that Jack will accept his bribe.

"A good one?"

"Ay a good one" Will nodded.

Jack took time to think "We have an accord" Jack said shaking his hand.

"Try looking first in Tortuga...its most likely she'll be there because her mother is from that area"

"Oh she's in Tortuga...ok...so after I find her...I bring her here to you"

"Exactly"

"Fine...on me way to look for the 'Lost Turner'" Jack said as he went out of the door. "Can you believe it...another Turner...another child of Bootstrap Bill...that's interesting" Jack said to himself as he headed to his ship. He boarded and began to set sail "That's very interesting"


	3. Begin the Search

On the way to Tortuga he thought, Bootstrap…his friend, didn't tell him about his other child…why? Why was it kept a secret and revealed just now? This made his head hurt. After thinking he went into his cabin and started to drink rum so he could ease the pain to his aching head. He hasn't done that much serious thinking in a while. He had reached Tortuga and went into the pub. Inside he saw his crewmen and decided to snob them off seeing is that they chose life in Tortuga than sail with him on one of the most feared ships in the Caribbean. He saw Scarlet and he got slapped and then he walked a bit more and he bumped into Giselle and she too slapped him.

After being slapped in a sea of women in the bar he made his way to the bar and approached the bartender. He ordered a drink first and then started to talk.

"Hey mate...have you seen anyone by the name of Turner here?"

"Yeah I have...she works here but she went somewhere" the bartender answered.

"What...she??? What's her name mate?" Jack asked _'woah not only a Turner but a lass as well" _Jack obviously forgotten that Will had told him that the sibling he was searching for, was a she.

"Sorry mate...can't tell you that"

"I'll be back to find her" he said as he walked away, he then paused, turned around and then drank out of his mug "I'm not paying for it" he said as he walked away this time no pausing. '_If she aint here...she's on the sea' _he said as he walked out of the pub. "Sorry mate I cant tell you that" Jack said mimicking the voice of the bartender as he headed toward the docks "I'll find her then myself mate...I don't need some bloody bartenders help" He headed toward his ship and went into his cabin so he could have a rest. Actually he passed out after drinking a few good bottles of rum. A few hours later he woke up to a startling noise, he decided to ignore it seeing it could be just something that fell on his ship and he couldn't be bothered going up and seeing what it is. But his mind changed when he saw some lights on the Pearl. He freaked. He snuck his way on and then he took his sword out and sprang up to the unsuspecting victims.

"Hah!" he screamed.

"Jack...it's just us" Ana-Maria answered.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought that you wanted to stay here and _be home_" Jack said.

"Well yeah...but we suddenly realized that we didn't get our bearings"

"Oh yeah that..." Jack said as he rolled his eyes

"Just to let you know Jack...that we aint leavin' this ship until we get our bearings" Ana-Maria answered

"Fine...you can sail with me until you get your bearings" Jack smiled_ 'which is never' _"Hoist the anchor...lets get outta here" Jack ordered. He took out his compass and looked at it and just turned the wheel and didn't say a word. It was the middle of the night now and he was getting tired to he decided to go inside the Captains Quarters and went to sleep.****

Jack slept peacefully when the there was a knock in front of his cabin "Captain there's a sighting of a ship on the horizon" Ana-Maria screamed.

"I'm up" Jack said as he got out of his bed. He made his way outside the cabin and went to the deck "So what 'ave we got?"

"Ship on the horizon captain...what are your orders?" Everyone stared at Jack waiting for him to give them an order. 

"I think we should...pay 'em a visit...don't you?" Jack smirked. His crew let out a cheer and started to speed up. They had reached the ship that also had a crew but no sight of the captain. There were many women on the ship "Hmm...a lot of women on a ship...that's a first...lets go men" Jack ordered as the reached right next to the other ship. "Attack!" Jack screamed.


	4. The Ship

The swarm of pirates made their way like the sea swallowing up the ship. They caught the other crew off guard and started to draw their swords and fight.

"Come on men! Is that the best you lot can do?!" Jack screamed to his crew. He made his way onto the ship and headed toward the captains cabin. Quietly he turned the knob and ran in. He took out his sword just in case someone was in the cabin ready to ambush him. He slowly snuck around and pulled a nearby drawer. Inside there was a square crimson red box surrounded by a lot of jewellery. For some odd reason he didn't want to get the jewellery, he was more curious about the box. He took it with caution and looked around. He opened it and he saw a silver butterfly ring. He took it and stared at it for a bit taking in its every detail. On the band there were engraved twisted vines making its way around the whole band. Then he looked at the butterfly. Their wings had very much detail the patterns and shapes. This ring was made with much care. Jack checked the inside of the ring to see if there was any engraving on it. He found one it read _'something to remember me by'_ it looked really interesting, he looked around again and he pocketed it. He smiled and patted his pocket where the ring had just been placed. He closed the crimson red box and put it in the drawer. Slowly and carefully he put it back in place. He stepped back and unfortunately there was a small coffee table there and he knocked it down making a large thud on the ground. Jack quickly picked it up.

"Hello...first mate Darrien...is that you? Is everything alright?" a voice said. Jack went quiet. It was the voice of a woman _'Odd...I thought the captain of a ship were men'_ Jack heard a knob turn and decided to hide in a nearby closet. He heard footsteps.

"Odd, I could've sworn someone was here" she said "hmmm" Jack observed her from top to bottom. She had really lightly tanned skin and had long dark brown hair that went to her hips and brown eyes; she was about the same height as Jack. She was wearing pirate boots and leather 3/4 length pants and the typical pirate long sleeve shirt. Her hair was tied back with a piece of material. Her fringe was at the side of her face. She made her way to the exit of the cabin and opened the door. She saw her crew fighting with Jack's crew "OI!! Darrien!" she yelled out to a pirate who was fighting with the midget. Unfortunately the midget had an advantage being small he bit Darien's leg and he fell. The girl ran toward him and grabbed the midget and threw him somewhere "Darrien...what is going on here?"

"These pirates just suddenly came onto the ship and started attacking us" he answered. The girl looked around and remembered that she thought that someone was in the cabin. She ran back there and went in and locked the door.

"I know you are in here, whoever you are...come out" she yelled taking out her sword. She looked around the room and saw the closet and smirked. She pulled the knob and stepped back and Jack fell backwards and was flat on his back. The girl walked over to Jack standing over him.

"Hello" he smiled. The girl didn't say anything. She just smiled and pointed her sword to his throat

"Well, well, well...Jack Sparrow" she said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please love" he smiled charmingly.

"Fine _CAPTAIN_...what are you doing on my ship?" she asked as she tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

"First of all let me apologize" he said.

"For what?"

Jack grabbed her sword and did a low round house kick to her leg causing her to fall on her butt. Jack quickly stood up "That for example"

"You sneaky, son-of-a..." she said as she looked up at him.

"I was here to check if there were any valuables on your ship" he interrupted "I'm on the search for someone and I thought that it would be nice if you let us take things from your ship. Consider the code love" Jack smiled.

"What makes you think...that I'm going to let you take things from my ship with no valid reason?" she asked as she stood up.

"Because...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said with his trademark grin.

"And?"

"And, consider it an honour that I Captain Jack Sparrow is taking things from your ship"

"I consider it a nuisance" the girl just said "you aint getting a thing from my ship"

"Come on love, I'm searching for someone...for a dear, dear friend of mine...you've probably heard of him...William Turner?"

"Yes I've heard of him, but he died didn't he? Got murdered by that bastard Barbossa and the damned crew of the Black Pearl" the girl answered.

"Ay, but he had a son, also named William...good man...he's got a sister out there ya know"

"Bull...as far as I know Bootstrap Bill didn't have a son" the girl said as she sat down on the bed. Jack followed and stood in front of her looking at her.

"And how would you know that love?" he asked.

"I just know. I only know one Turner" the girl answered. Jack nodded and then he realized that he didn't have a clue what the girls name was.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to" Jack answered. She walked toward him and stood face-to-face in front of him

"Give me back my sword...and I might tell you" she answered.

"Fine" Jack said as he returned her sword back "now...yer name?" he asked

"It's Karen" she said as she returned her sword onto her belt.

"And yer surname?" Jack said.

"Not tellin' you that...you just asked for my name...you didn't make it specific...now it's my turn to ask you a question if you don't mind" Karen said as she circled him

"Go ahead" Jack smiled.

"Were you a member on the Black Pearl?" Karen asked.

"Ay...why do you..." but before he could finish he saw a huge fist come at him and the next thing he saw was black.

* * *

_Poor Jack...I must say when I did imagine this part of the story taking place...it was kinda hard to think up of a way how these two lovely people met...and as for using the name "Karen" well...seems like a logical name, it goes well with the surname Turner..._

Anyway...please read and review darlings...it would make me really happy if you did!

Blue Butterfly 16 


	5. Formal Greetings

Jack's mind cleared, his vision was blurred but slowly became clear. "Jack everything is going to be fine, you just bumped your head on something" a voice said

Jack looked around "Elizabeth?" he said in confusion 

"Yes Jack, its me" she said as she wiped Jacks head with a warm cloth "how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore...wait a minute...where's Will?" he asked

"Oh he went on the search for his sister remember?" Elizabeth smiled

"What?" Jack said in confusion "I thought _I _went in search for the sister"

"Oh yeah you did, but you came back" Elizabeth answered "but with Will gone, I'm gonna need someone to keep me company"

"Elizabeth...I can't" he answered

"Oi! Wake up!" a voice interrupted

Jack shook his head and then looked up. He saw Karen looking over him "Karen" he just said. He looked around and saw his crew all tied up onto the mast of the ship.

"So nice of you to join us Captain Sparrow" Karen smiled

"Karen...what happened...all I remembered was you asking me a question...then I answered and then...I cant remember what happened...what did happen?" Jack asked wearily

"Well..." Karen began as she took her sword out and held it up and she rested it on her shoulder. "I asked you if you were a member of the Black Pearl"

"Ay and then I answered 'ay' and then all I remember is blank. And now I'm here talking to you..." he looked down and saw his hands "tied up..." he looked up "onto a mast"

"You certainly catch on pretty quick, don't ya?" she said sarcastically. Jack took a minute to think and then he had a flashback of Karen's fist coming toward him before he blacked out

"You were the one who punched me" Jack said looking at her

"You got it stud" she nodded

"Why?"

"I've got some personal reasons"

"What personal reasons?" Jack said looking confused

"Think hard Jack"

Jack thought for a moment and then a thought came to him "I have no idea" he answered. Karen shook her head

"Let me explain...remember when you asked me if I had a surname and I didn't want to tell you...and I told you that Bootstrap Bill didn't have a son and I only know _one_ Turner"

"Now I know..." Jack started. Karen nodded

"You don't know your surname" Jack answered 

Karen shook her head again "Oh god...Jack...you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Not even a clue love" he said, he looked at her feet and slowly moved upwards and stopped at her chest

"Hello...my face is up here Jack" Karen said glaring at him. Jack just smiled and Karen rolled her eyes "Tell me Jack...tell me about this Will Turner you speak of"

"Well...he looks like Bootstrap Bill...is the son of Bootstrap Bill...has a sister that I can't find...engaged to the governors daughter in Port Royale...I met him when I was hiding from Commodore Norrington's and his men..." Jack paused as he started to think of more information "he's a blacksmith...he's a good sword fighter...he saved me from Barbossa and his men...at first I thought he was a Eunuch...yeah that's all I can think of at this moment"

Karen stared at him trying to take this information in "So...he rescued you from Barbossa?"

"Ay...he truly is a good man and I owe it to him to find his sister"

"Like I asked you before...you were the captain of the Black Pearl?"

"Ay..."

"You killed Bootstrap Bill?" Karen asked as she struggled to say that sentence

"No...the crew did a mutiny against me while I was sleeping and then the when I woke up...I was on an island which took me 3 days to get off of" Jack explained "and later on I found out that Barbossa and his men killed him"

"So you...didn't kill Bootstrap Bill" Karen said

"Ay...he was my friend...its amazing...he told me he had a son but nev'r mentioned a daughter...I need to find 'er" Jack said "By the way...I forgot to ask you for your surname"

"It's..." Karen said as she opened her mouth but just as she did the crew escaped "Jack I'll let you go...maybe when we see each other again...I'll tell you what my proper name is" Karen said as she cut the rope that held him to the mast

"I don't want to leave" Jack said

"Why not?" Karen asked

"Because I want to stay here...with you"

"And let your crew keep the Black Pearl" Karen said

"And let the crew keep the Black...what?" Jack said 

"Exactly...get your ship and then if we see each other again...which I know we will...I'll tell you my surname" Karen said standing up "It was nice meeting you Captain Sparrow..."

"Jack" he interrupted

"It was nice meeting you Jack" Karen smiled. Jack went to his ship and hers began to sail away into the sunset. Jack went on the deck of his ship and stood next to Ana-Maria.

"What a woman" Jack daydreamed Ana-Maria heard this

"What about me?" she asked looking green with envy

"Uhhh...what a pirate?" Jack said. Ana-Maria let out an angry sigh and stormed off

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking confused.


	6. Attempt Number 2

Jack had returned back onto his ship and went back to Port Royale. He came back with nothing; he didn't know how to break the news to an awaiting Will.

He walked the road up to the path right in front of the Governors home. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The butler answered "What is your business?" he asked.

"Hi Jeebs...I came here to see Will and Lizzie."

"The name is Winston sir," he answered in a displeased manor he said as he walked. Jack followed in after and was told to go into the living room where Elizabeth and Will were.

"Jack, you're back" Will said running up to him "so where is she? Is she here? Where is she?" he said with a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

It killed Jack to look at Will, not only in his eyes were flickering with hope and happiness but the fact that he didn't even come close to finding her.

"Look, mate...I couldn't find her" he answered

"Oh" Will said in a disappointing way "But you haven't given up have ya?" he asked

"Nah, but on the verge of finding yer sister, I found this lovely lass! She's a pirate like me self, she acted kinda strange when I mentioned that Bill Turner had a son and she debated with me" Jack said curiously. Will looked a little confused. "Well anyway, I'll go back to the sea to find her. Not only did I get a free sword out of it, I may have found someone that will be the future Mrs. Jack Sparrow" he smiled as he walked away

"Please Jack, please find her" Will yelled out to him.

Jack continued walking to the ship and there he bumped into Commodore Norrington "Commodore" Jack said faking a smile and acting he was actually happy to see him "still on the chase?" Jack mocked

"For your information...Sparrow, I kinda said to myself...why waste my time on a pirate who isn't even worth me following him" Norrington said

"Oooo he's gonna pay for that one" Jack said as he continued to walk to the docks. There he met Ana-Maria and his crew.

"So Jack, told Will the sad news" she asked

"Yeah"

"So...have you given up?" she asked

"Nope, still lookin for her"

"Jack" Ana-Maria said annoyed "why don't you just give up? Get someone else to look for her"

"I can't" Jack answered as he walked on the deck passing his fellow crewmen

"Why not?" she said following after him

"Because..." Jack started

"Because what?"

"I owe it to him, he saved me life, he's me friend, he rescued me from execution when you scabrous dogs didn't do anything because you stuck to the code" Jack replied. Ana-Maria just stormed off in anger and frustration "What is that woman's problem?" he asked himself as the ship began to set sail.

To take his mind off things, he went into his room and layed down on his bed and reached into his pocket pulled out the butterfly ring. Once again he examined the ring and took in every detail once again. That sentence that was engraved in the band of the ring...made him think _'something to remember me by'_...the sentence intrigued him. A million thoughts went into his mind...who was it from? Her father? Her brother? Her friend? Her fiancé? Her boyfriend? Jack chose to forget the thoughts of fiancé and boyfriend into the lists. The ship had stopped and he got out of him cabin and went outside...

"What's goin on 'ere?" he asked

"We have stopped at Tortuga to have a bit of a rest and have some drinks...we deserve it...after being tied up onto that mast" Ana-Maria said as she got off the deck and onto the docks. All of Jack's crew followed. He let out and angry sigh but he still followed. He went inside the bar where he went a few days ago to ask where Will's sister might be. He saw the bartender and the bartender spotted him and hid behind the table.

"Matt...What's wrong?" a girl said leaning over the table

"That pirate...he attacked me" he said nodding his head to where Jack was standing.

"Really now..." the waitress said as she walked away. She approached Jack who was sitting on a chair and put his feet up on the table. "Well, well, well, Captain Jack Sparrow"

"The one and only love" Jack said putting on a flirtatious smile

"What can I get ya?" she asked tapping her foot. Jack studied her from top to bottom. She had really lightly tanned skin and had long dark brown hair that went to her hips and brown eyes; she was about the same height as Jack. She was wearing pirate boots and leather 3/4 length pants and the typical pirate long sleeve shirt. Her hair was tied back with a piece of material. She also had a side fringe.

"There is something very familiar about you" Jack said looking at her with squinted eyes "have I fought you or met you before?" he asked

"You may have" she answered

"What's your name love?"

"Sorry...can't mingle with customers...I'm just here to do my job...not to socialize and hook up with people...savvy?" the girl answered

"There is just something familiar about you...but I can't put my finger on it"

"Well, maybe you've seen me somewhere before and that's why I'm so familiar to you..."

"No, its like I've just met you recently"

"Come on Captain Sparrow...tell me what you want"

"Yer name...and the usual drink"

"Like I said before I can't socialize with the customers...that's the prostitutes job over there" pointing at Scarlet and Giselle. They looked insulted and gave her the look "Well it's the truth isn't it!?" she yelled back. She looked back at Jack and smiled at him "I'll just go get your drink now Captain" she said as she walked off. "Matt…He wants the usual drink that's served around here" she said as she went up to the bar. Matt quickly mixed up the drink and gave it to her. She walked over to Jack "There ya go Captain Sparrow" she said putting the drink on the table. As she did that Commodore Norrington and his newly appointed right-hand man named Barker walked into the bar with their band of men. "Crap...Norrington" she whispered

"What?" Jack asked. The girl quickly walked away but Barker saw the girl and headed to her

"'Ello love" he smiled as he kissed her hand

"Hello Hayden" she said as she rolled her eyes

"Been on the run lately?" he asked

"I have no idea what you mean by that" she immediately answered

"I think you do..." Hayden said as he tightened his grip "come with me"

"I don't think so" she said trying to get away

"I don't think so" Hayden said "PIRATE!!" he yelled. Everybody turned to look, so did Jack. He saw the girl getting into trouble and got up and approached them

"Let her go" Jack demanded. Commodore Norrington noticed Jack and headed toward his direction but unfortunately there were a lot of people so he struggled to make his way across to where they were.

"This girl is a pirate and her place is in the dungeons at Port Royale" he said. Jack looked at him angrily

"What's that over there" Jack said pointing, and Barker being arrogant and stupid...looked and then Jack pushed him causing him to fall. Someone was knocked over and then a huge bar brawl began to emerge. Jack grabbed the girl "Come with me" he said as he led her out of the bar, before they went out of the exit he looked for his crew...and as everybody else they were fighting as well.

"Wait" she said to Jack

"What?"

"I need to get my hat and my coat" she said as she quickly ran in. Jack rolled his eyes. He waited outside for a few minutes amusing himself by tapping his boots on the floor. She ran out "Let's go" she said as she walked in front of Jack. While they were walking he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was determined to find the reason why she was so familiar to him. He took her to the Pearl and into the captain's quarters.

"You ok love?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she said smiling at him "thanks for defending me"

"My pleasure love...but...sticks and stones...I save your life...you'll need to save mine when that comes" he smiled. She put on her hat and then her coat. He suddenly had a flashback. "Karen?" he said in shock

"Finally you knew it was me" Karen smiled "I was beginnin' to wonder if you forgot about me"

"How could I forget that smile" Jack answered

Karen blushed "Pick up lines don't work with me Jack"

"Who said they had to work?" Jack said as he slowly leaned in. Karen leaned in as well and they were about to kiss but Ana-Maria opened the door just in time

"Captain" she spoke. The two broke apart as fast as lightning. Ana-Maria looked furious "what the hell is she doing here?!" she screamed

"I rescued 'er from the fight 'n' an officer who was hittin' on 'er...what is your bloody problem?"

"Her" Ana-Maria said giving Karen a greasy. Karen stood up

"Why am I your bloody problem? I don't even know who the hell you are!" Karen screamed

"Keep away from Jack...or else" Ana-Maria glared

"Or else what?"

"You'll see" she said as she walked off and slammed the door

"What a bitch," Karen said as she sat next to Jack "sorry...what's that lass' problem?"

"I dunno love, but I'm gonna go and find out" Jack said as he stood up and walked outside "oy!" he said as he ran up to Ana-Maria "what the bloody 'ell is yer problem?"

Ana-Maria flung around "Like I said before Jack, _HER_"

"Why?"

"Because, she's all you ever think about now...ever since you met her...might I remind you JACK! That she tied you an' yer crew up"

"So?"

"SO...SO!" Ana-Maria said as her blood began to boil "I'm jealous of her...ever since you met her she's all you ever talk about...its like we don't exist to you anymore!" she said as she walked off

"Wha are you trying to say Ana-Maria?" Jack said as he followed her

"Wha I'm trying to say is...I like you Jack...but we can't be together...you have HER! That...that pirate!" she said as she walked off. Jack just stood there in shock trying to take all what was said. Ana-Maria...his crew member had feelings for him. Jack turned around and walked back where Karen was lying down on his bed.

"So...what was going on with her?"

"She...likes me"

"Oh...does she tickle yer fancy as well captain?" Karen asked

"No" he said plainly "but its been a while since I've had a bonnie lass in me arms" Jack looked at Karen who was staring at her boots "hard to believe I know"

Karen smiled "Listen Jack...I need to go back to my ship...I appreciate you saving me and all, but I have to go" Karen said as she stood up

"Wait" Jack said as he held her arm "why leave?"

"I...I just need to" Karen said walking out of the Captains Cabin. She walked passed Ana-Maria who smirked

"Love wait..." Karen turned around. Jack was on his ship and Karen was on the docks "will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe" Karen said as she continued to walk off. Jack just stood there...in the background Ana-Maria had told the crew to hoist the anchor and begin to set sail. The Pearl began to slowly drift away. Karen stopped and looked at the Pearl. Jack was at the back of the ship. His eyes met with Karen from the distance and suddenly remembered something

"Love!" He screamed

"Ay Jack!" She yelled back

"What's yer surname?"

"TURNER!" she yelled back and then walked away.

"Turner..." Jack repeated as he just stood there "what a lovely name" he smiled '_wait TURNER! What the hell! I found Will's sister! AND OUT OF ALL BLOODY PEOPLE IT'S HER!!!' _"Turn the ship around!" Jack ordered

"Jack we're not going back to Tortuga unless I find it important" Ana-Maria said

"You just don't wanna turn back because of Karen aren't ya?"

Ana-Maria just stormed off "That's what I thought" Jack smirked. Jack turned the ship around and headed back to Tortuga. They had reached the docks and ran back to the bar where Karen was working...he searched the bar for her...He decided not to ask the barman as he thought it was a waste of time. He couldn't find her...he couldn't find her first mate either. She was gone.

* * *

_Kinda made it obvious that she would be Will's sister ey? Yeah I think so too looking back but I actually liked how it panned out...I'm glad for the people who have been reading this so far that they have been reviewing although its early on in the story...but its making me very happy. Keep reading...there have been some lovely obstacles set for our dear Captain..._

Blue Butterfly 16


	7. Screwed

Jack was so close, he had finally found Will's sister and then in an instant second, she was gone, vanished, and kaput. He felt screwed over. Why didn't Karen say anything? He was a bit upset but he knew that he had to find her. Not only was it because he owed it to Will to find her, it was also because he wanted to see her and ask her some questions. And he wanted to be with her as well.

"I can't bloody believe it, I was so bloody close! So close that it makes being close...not close!!" Jack yelled

"Huh?" his crew all said in confusion.

"Jack" Ana-Maria said massaging his shoulders "why don't you just give up? Just go and tell Will that you've found his sister but you lost track of her..."

Jack turned around to face her "You are very eager to have her out of my life aren't ya?" Ana-Maria smiled "well, whether you like it or not love, I'm going to find 'er"

Ana-Maria turned a light shade of red and stormed off to talk to someone else. Jack thought of all the possible places a pirate could go. Tortuga was already checked off the list as he couldn't find her there, Port Royale? Well...that's the only place nearby where there is a Blacksmith and armoury available. He decided to take a chance and steer toward Port Royale.

It was evening when the Pearl had arrived at the docks. Luckily there was no Port Master to ask him of his name and some money for tying his ship on the dock. Jack went into Port Royale on his own, he looked around and he had noticed that most of the shops were closed. He looked at the Armoury and saw a dimming light flickering...he smiled and headed towards it. He heard clanging and banging as he gotten closer. He knocked on the door…

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for this evening"

"Will?" he said as he entered the shop

"Jack?" he paused. Jack went in and saw Will making a sword

"Do you usually do this at night?"

"I need to occupy myself...wait...what are you doing here? I thought you were out there looking for my sister" Will said

"Oh...about that" Jack said as he approached Will "I found her b-"

"You did! Where is she?" Will's eyes lit up as he heard the words that came out of Jack's mouth.

"I found her Will...but...she got away...sorry mate"

"What do you mean she got away?"

"Well," Jack said picking up a sword that Will had made "I rescued 'er from one of the Commodore's dear friends...and she stayed about on the Pearl and then she went away...and as we were sailing she told me her name...and when I realized it was her...I steered back to Tortuga but unfortunately...she was gone"

"What's her name?"

"Karen, mate" Jack smiled "she's a troublesome lass...she looks like you a little bit"

"Karen" Will repeated "what are you doing here?"

"I thought she would be here, since I can't find her"

"I see" Will nodded as he continued to sharpen the sword

"Don't worry mate, I'll find her" he said as he exited the shop. Jack didn't know where else to go; only two places came to his mind. He boarded his ship very quietly and swiftly. "Cast off" he said to his crew as he went into the Captains Quarters. "Where could she possibly be?" he asked himself "I went to the armoury, I went to Tortuga and the pub...where else could she be?" Jack knew finding her wouldn't be easy.


	8. Finally Found

Jack pondered, thinking of another place where she could be...at this rate he would never find her. The sea was a vast place and there could be heaps of places and the ocean is 3/4 of the world. "Bloody hell...does this lass want to be chased after?" he asked himself. He made his way to the wheel of the ship

"Captain...what are your commands?"

"We'll just take a skim on the water...we'll find them eventually" he shrugged.

The crew nodded and went on with their duties. A few minutes had come by and Cotton had approached Jack and stood next to him

"Mr. Cotton, what 'ave you got for us ey?"

"_Squawk_ Cracker! Cracker!" the parrot cooed

Jack just nodded weirdly. Cotton stomped his foot in frustration

"Well...if you 'ad a tongue we wouldn't be in this predicament would we?"

"_Squawk_ Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Glad to know you agree with me," he said looking at Cotton "now what 'ave you got for me then?"

Cotton jolted his head to the right. He saw a ship on the horizon, his heart was pounding fast; this could be Karen's ship. The ship had caught up in pursuit; the other ship was only a few kilometres ahead.

"Well done Mr. Cotton" he complimented "Come on men, is that the best yeh can do! This is the ship that's nigh' un-catchable and you're letting a superfluous ship like that get ahead of yeh!" he yelled out. The two ships were in pursuit for three days. Karen's ship was unaware that they were being chased after, while Jack on the other did everything in his power just so they could reach each other.

Jack awoke to the dawning of a new day. Still they had not yet caught up to Karen's ship and he was getting pretty aggravated. A few hours of yelling and insulting the two ships were sailing side-by-side.

"Finally" he sighed as he grabbed one of the ropes that was supporting his ship and stood on the edge. He gazed over at the other ship's deck that had many pirates scurrying around, doing their duties, socializing, chores and staring blankly into the horizon without a care in the world; he looked for Karen but unfortunately couldn't find her. He swung across and landed on the other ships deck.

The pirates on Karen's ship suddenly drew their swords in preparation for over taking of the ship. "Easy men, stand down...I just came 'ere to see your Captain" Jack said holding his hands up in the air to signal no harm. The pirates paused but they withdrew their swords and returned to their business. He smiled at himself and he headed toward the Captains quarters. He made it in front of the door and knocked. He waited for a couple of minutes and the door opened, and he met Karen once again in her normal pirate attire but her hair wasn't being held back with a piece of material this time, it was all out.

"Jack" she said in shock "what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you o' course" he said. Karen stood back to let him in the room and she closed the door and turned to him "Miss Turner"

"Ay" she smiled as he remembered her name "how long have you been in pursuit of me Captain?"

"A good three days"

"I see...well" Karen said opening a bottle of rum "you found me...wha' are ya gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take you to Port Royale...to see your brother" he said as he took the bottle as he took a drink

"What?" Karen paused "no way Jose" Karen said shaking her head as she exited the room and onto the deck of the ship "Drop the anchor!" she yelled

"Drop the anchor!" Jack said to his crew. Both ships stopped in the middle of the ocean

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the daughter of Bootstrap Bill?"

"I don't know..." Karen shrugged

"Well...I need to take you to Port Royale" Jack said grabbing her arm

Karen just suddenly pushed him "What is wrong with you?! I already said that I don't want to go to Port Royale"

Jack took a deep breath and approached her again "Love...you need to...you have a brother there who's waiting for you to bust through his doors and share with him all the wonderful mystical adventures that is known as your life...savvy?"

"Jack...I don't think he would want to see me" she said looking at him

"Why?"

"Because I'm a pirate...no doubt that he's in a high class society"

"Ay...but he really wants to see you...you should've seen his face when I told him I couldn't find you"

Karen took time to think "Well...I suppose...it could be worse" Karen laughed "I mean, its not like he's married to the Governors daughter or anything so he has to act in order every time"

Jack went quiet "HE IS?!"

"Ay"

"Well...that's...weird" Karen said hesitantly. Karen looked around and noticed that her crew wasn't on the ship "Where did me crew go?" she looked over at the Black Pearl and saw that the pirates were socializing leaving Jack and Karen to speak in private.

"Love...please...you need to"

"What about my ship? I don't suppose I'm just gonna leave it be and let it sail off into God knows where"

"No, let your first mate handle it...I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

Karen nodded "Oi! You lot! Get back 'ere or else you wont get any of the bearings!" she yelled out to her crew. Immediately there was a flood of pirates making their way to Karen's ship. Karen looked around and found Darrien, he had just landed on deck "Darrien" she said approaching him

"Ay Karen" he said standing up. Darrien was tall had short wavy hair and dark green eyes. He was a few centimetres higher than her. Jack noticed by the body language that the two pirates were close.

"I need you to do something for me..." she started

"Ay; anything" he nodded

"Can you look after her while I go to Port Royale?" she asked

"Well...I really don't want to look after it" Darrien shook his head "I just want to stay in Tortuga for a bit...is that ok if I just leave it at the docks while you go with Sparrow?"

"Ay...sure thing" Karen nodded. "Listen up!" she yelled at her crew "I am going to meet me brother, and in my absence...you will listen to First Mate Darrien's colours...and have a rest in Tortuga...anybody have a problem with that?" no one spoke "very well then" Karen turned to Jack "satisfied?"

"Very" he smiled. Karen grabbed a rope that was tied onto the mast and swung herself onto the Black Pearl, he did the same. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss Turner" Jack smiled. Karen didn't say anything and headed toward the Captain's quarters. Jack followed her.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked

"I wanted to stay in here," she said sitting on Jack's bed as she crossed her legs "if that's ok with you Captain"

"Not at all love" he shook his head "dear William will be very pleased to see you"

"Hmmm" she said silently "how long do you think it would take for us to get there?"

"A couple of days...at least"

"You were in pursuit of me for three days?" Karen asked. He nodded "The amazing Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl which is wicked fast and nigh' un-catchable was in pursuit of my ship for three days? I should be flattered really"

"Lets just hope we get to Port Royale in one piece" Jack said as he put his hands together

_MEANWHILE ON THE DECK OF THE PEARL..._

"Jack needs to give us our bearings, once we get them...we'll do a mutiny against him and his little companion" Ana-Maria suggested

"Jack was always a good captain, why do a mutiny?" one of the men spoke

"Because he's a selfish bastard who only cares for his pleasures and no-one else's" she snapped back. The crew although didn't want to disagree, nodded their heads in silence. She smirked "So tomorrow night, we leave Jack on that island where Barbossa had left him before"

Cotton couldn't object, the parrot was sleeping, plus it was dark and he couldn't make any hand gestures so he went to sleep.

"Ay" they all chorused. So quietly and swiftly the pirates had changed direction while the Jack and Karen were busying conversing unaware of their demise.

* * *

_My my my...seems only we will have to read and find out what will happen to these two renegades..._

But will the pirates plans be foiled before they actually do a mutiny against the two Captains??

I am so not good at writing suspense questions...ah well you know the drill...read on and review!

♥ 


	9. The Love of Rum

Jack had awoken to a sunny day, it was well into the afternoon and of course he slept in because he had a hang over and he did stay up late the previous night talking to Karen. He looked over to his right arm and there in his hand was a bottle of rum. "Right where I left you" he smiled. He frowned and then looked around the room to see where Karen was. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw Karen on the floor on her side with a bottle of rum in her hands too; she was obviously tired and hung-over. He smiled and got out of bed, he stumbled a bit but he regained his balance. He approached Karen silently and stood behind her. He nudged her at the back with his foot slightly but all she did was roll back in place and continued to sleep. He kicked her a little harder and she fell on her stomach with a thud.

"What! I'm awake" she said getting up quickly and standing up and turned around to see Jack snickering behind her "Jack" she glared "a nice 'good morning' would suffice"

"I tapped you gently" he said in defence "and you didn't wake up"

"So you just bowl be down instead?" she said

"Sorry love" he said putting his hand together and bowing his head down. Karen smiled "Shall we go outside and sniff the beautiful sea air?" he asked taking his arm out.

"We shall" she said linking her arm with his. They both exited the Captains Quarters arm in arm and made their way on deck.

"Morning" Jack smiled at his crew. They were all surrounded around them stroking their swords and some were sharpening them, Ana-Maria standing in the middle of them; smirking. Jack and Karen felt awkward "so, what going on then hmm?" he asked looking at his crew "aren't we supposed to be in Port Royale by now?" he said waking to the edge of the ship and had noticed that they were near an island. "Where in the hell are we?" he looked at his crew. They didn't say anything. Karen drew out her sword

"I knew coming on this ship would be trouble" she said looking at Jack and then looking at his crew

His crew approached the two with Ana-Maria leading them on. "Jack" she said wrapping her arm around him "Jack" she repeated "Don't you notice that island was over there?" she said looking on her left

"I did notice" he answered "that was the island I was on marooned on before wasn't it?"

"Ay" she smiled "your memory certainly proves well Captain...or at least you were of this ship" she said pulling out the pistol "you and your lady friend will be the new inhabitancies of that island" she said looking at Karen who still had her sword in her hand raised up in the air "That can be your…little piece of heaven"

"I knew you wanted to get rid of me" she glared

"Be that you were right" she said grabbing her and pushing her toward the plank "go on" she said pointing her pistol at Karen. Karen walked on and turned around and saw Ana-Maria still holding up the pistol. She reached the edge of the plank but before she did, she spat at her boots

"Remember Ana-Maria...the deepest circle of hell is for betrayers and mutineers...know that" she then dived into the water and began to swim to the island.

"I was good to you's wasn't I?" he asked

"You were Jack...but Ana-Maria got the better of us" the midget said "we need our bearings regardless of how much you were good to us"

"You heard them Sparrow" Ana-Maria smirked "off ya go" she said throwing her pistol at him "have fun Captain." Ana-Maria smiled. All his crew started yelling and cheering.

Jack looked at her "What goes around...comes around"

Ana-Maria kept that smirk on her face. Jack dove into the water and began to swim to the island. Karen had made it onto the island and stood in the sand waiting for Jack to come onto the shore. Jack walked up onto the sand, and turned around to see the Pearl sailing away. "That's the third time I've seen my ship sail away from me like that when I was stranded on this here island"

"Really?" Karen said as she just started to walk around the island. Jack sat down and checked if the gun was ok and was able to fire a shot. Karen looked at where she was walking and found her footsteps at where they began.

"It's really not all that big is it?" he said looking at her with his gun still in his hand

"No...Not really" Karen shook her head. Karen went over and sat next to Jack "So…how are we going to get off this island then?"

"I've got an idea" Jack said as he got up and headed toward the shade. Karen followed him. He knocked on the trees and took four steps and jumped.

"Jack" she said looking confused "what are you doing?"

"This is where I store some rum here, that's how I've been able to survive on this island. The rum runners used this island as a cache and I was able to barter a passage off this island"

"Brilliant" Karen smiled

"But..." he said as he lifted the lid

"But what?"

"Last time I was 'ere...yer brothers wife, Elizabeth burnt all the rum when I was asleep. It was a signal to call on the Royal Navy to come and rescue us off the island" he explained. Jack went deeper into the cellar "Hopefully there are some bottles that she didn't manage to burn"

Karen followed him "Why burn the rum?" Karen said looking confused "why?" she asked

"That's what I was saying...why is the rum gone?" he said rummaging all these piles of ash.

"Come on" Karen said kneeling down to his level "I'll help you...I want some rum too ya know" Karen said digging her hands into all this soot. "Ha!" she said standing up "Got one" she smiled and put it aside. Jack smiled at her and continued to search through all the piles of burn tree branches, wood and shards of glass. Both Karen and Jack had cuts all over their hands but finding rum was worth it. They had found over 5 bottles. When they had done they made their way onto the shore of the island and sat down with their bottles of rum. Their hands were patched and they began to drink

"Here's to us love, may we find a way off this wretched, god forsaken spit of land that we'll call our home for the time being" he said as he took a drink

"To us" Karen said as she opened the bottle and began to drink. There was an awkward silence between the two and they hadn't said a word in minutes. They were just gazing into the sunset. "How long do you think we'll be here?" Karen asked looking at Jack.

"We probably have a month maybe more, keep a weather eye for passing ships...our chances will get better" he said circling the rim of the bottle.

"'K" Karen nodded "its not like I had anything important to do anyway" she shrugged.

"Yer brother" Jack ended.

"Oh yeah...that...is he a nice guy?"

"He's a good lad...a bit of a stick though"

Karen laughed, she almost spat out her rum from her mouth.

"Out of curiosity love, how did you become a pirate?"

"Hmm? Oh umm my mum told me about me dad, how he was a pirate and I always loved the sea" she simply answered "its sad really, I only saw me dad a couple of times and he died in the hands of that disgrace of a pirate when I was very young"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Barbossa is dead" he said taking a drink "I killed him ya know?"

"He deserved it" Karen said putting her bottle of rum down "my compliments Jack"

"Thanks love" he smiled.

"So...what about you Captain Sparrow? Why did you become a pirate?"

"It's a long story...prefer not to talk about it"

"I see" Karen nodded.

"Did your dad tell you that you had a brother?"

"No" Karen shook her head "I found out the day you first boarded my ship...I thought I had no other family left in this entire world"

"Oh" Jack simply said "and there is another thing I need to ask"

"Ask away" she nodded.

"That time when I rescued you from the pub..." he began.

"Yeah" Karen answered.

"You and that Barker lad..."

"Don't go there Jack" she cut him off.

"Something happened between you two, didn't it" he said looking at her. He lifted his eyebrows as if to say 'tell me'

She sighed deeply "Ay...something did happen"

"Go on…tell" he nodded for her to go on.

"We used to be friends" she said simply.

"What?" he said as his eyes widened "You...Karen Turner...used to be friends with the Commodore's right hand man"

"Ay Jack"

"Why love?"

"We used to be friends...we were friends before he was a man of the law...that's when he didn't care about me being a pirate...we grew up in Tortuga...he, Darrien and I when we were little scampers"

"And...What happened between the two of you?"

"Well...he joined the Royal Navy...and we had a problem"

"And that was..."

"He became really cocky and thought he was so superior. He thought he could have anything he wanted..." she paused. Jack looked at her "Even me"

"He..." he started

"Tried too" Karen cut him off again "one night, he was drunk and I took him to my house to look after him and...Yeah" she said "not going into too much details" she shook her head.

"And how did you escape from that predicament?"

"Darrien...he was walking by and he heard me screaming and he ran in and hit him over the head with a bottle"

"And..."

"And we took him into the Faithful Bride and we left him in a room and we let him fend for himself" she simply answered "I owed it to Darrien, he was such a good friend of mine before and we were closer after that...I owed it to him to make him my right hand man"

"So you two are..." Jack started

"No...no way" Karen said defensively "me and him are just really good friends, I see him like a brother figure or something like that...a best friend" she said as she took a drink "So that's what happened between the Commodore's friend and me...but that's all in the past Jack...I'm over it" 

He sighed in relief "Oh" a few minutes went by and there was a silence once again

"So that's what happened between the Commodore's friend and me...but that's all in the past Jack...I'm over it" she repeated. Obviously he didn't hear it the first time when Karen said it.

"That's good Love" he smiled

Karen had noticed his tattoo on his arm "And I have a question to ask you Jack...savvy?"

"Savvy...ask away Love"

"Jack..." Karen began, she thought about the words and how to ask him, he looked up at her "if this is going to insult you...my apologies...but I've heard the stories about you...are they true?" 

"Truth?" he said lifting up his sleeve and showing the 'p' that he got from the east India trading company, and then lifting up the sleeve on his left arm and showing the scars on his wrists and forearms and then he showed he burns on his chest "no truth at all"

"Your sarcasm amuses me Jack" Karen said sarcastically. She took his arm with the scar and ran her fingers across it "I can't believe this happened to you" she said looking up at him.

"What's done is done love, can't change that" he answered looking straight at the horizon. He took his arm from Karen and rolled his sleeve back down.

"I'm sorry, if I insulted you Jack, I didn't mean to" she said looking at him.

"That's alright love" he said nudging her a bit to say no hard feelings. Karen smiled but she still felt terrible about even asking about 'The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow.' The two pirates continued to drink on the sand and soaking up the place and the beautiful weather that the Caribbean had to offer. "Love I think we should cut back on the rum" he stated.

"What?" Karen said closing the bottle and putting it onto the sand "why?"

"Because, we need to rationize the rum, we don't know how long we'd be staying here"

"Jack" Karen said feeling his forehead "are you ok?"

"Haha very funny" he smiled sarcastically pushing her hand off his forehead "I'm just thinking a step ahead Love"

"Fine" Karen said as she gave him her bottle of rum. Jack went over and gathered all the pieces and put them in a pile.

"Hmmm" Karen breathed and looked over and smiled at Jack who was eyeing the bottles of rum all piled up next to him "Don't even think about it" Karen interrupted his gaze.

"Wha? I was just...looking...at the shape and structure of the bottles..." he said pointing both his hands to the bottles and trying to act like an art critic as he tried to think up an excuse and then he smiled.

"Yeah, sure you were" she smiled laying down on her back and staring into the cloudless blue sky. Jack layed on his back too and stared at the sky. 

"Love" Jack started as he turned on his side to face her.

Karen turned on her side to face him "Ay?" they gazed into each others eyes for a moment.

"How's about I teach you a song" he grinned.

"Jack, I'm not the singing type"

"We've got the time, you migh' as well learn something new...yer brother has a lovely singing voice ya know?"

"Eunuch?" Karen asked.

"No...He's married...although I have had my suspicions" he said with a thinking face "come on love...what do you say?"

"Fine" she said admitting to defeat "but I'll need some rum to drink" she said as she sat up.

"How much rum?" He sat up and grinned as he handed her a bottle. Karen smiled, took the bottle from him and began to drink.

"Much, much more"

"Drink up me hearties yo ho" Jack said as he took his bottle of rum and began to drink  
**  
**_Later on into the night after hours drinking..._

"We're devils we're black sheep we're really bad eggs drink up me hearties yo ho" Karen and Jack sang as they danced around the fire "Yo ho yo ho A pirate's life for me" they said as they linked arms and danced in a circle. "Ay but we're loved by our mummies and dad's drink up me hearties yo ho" Karen added "yo ho to ho A pirate's life for me!" Jack finished. They were twirling around in a circle and their feet became intertwined and they fell on the sand.

"Ay...A pirate's life for me" Karen nodded as she took a drink out of her bottle of rum. Jack took one and looked at her "Who thought being marooned on an island was going to be this fun!" she smiled.

"Yeah...who would have thought" Jack nodded.

"Did you have this fun when you were here?" she asked as she leaned on his shoulder and smiling at him.

"The company is way, way better than last time" he said putting his arm on Karen's shoulder "and I've noticed this island, the sea...the sky...is actually..." he said looking at her "beautiful" he finished.

Karen smiled at him. He smiled back and he was about to kiss her "As a matter of fact" she said sitting up "you're right" she looked around and then looked at the sky "it is beautiful here" she layed down on her back and faced the sky.

Jack put his face in front of Karen which blocked her vision on the night sky and the stars. He looked deep into her eyes "Love...what are you thinking about?" he asked. He didn't care really, all he wanted was a kiss.

"If…" she said sitting up "I could have more rum" she said grabbing a bottle, opening it and drinking it.

"I know exactly what you mean Love" he said sprucing up his moustache and putting his arm around her again.

"Here's to us...may we find the Black Pearl and get off this island intact" she said raising her bottle up.

"To the Black Pearl" he said banging his bottle with hers. They both took a drink and Jack leaned back and skulled it all down. He was out like a light. Karen put her bottle back down and looked at Jack who was on the floor.

"Oh great...what am I supposed to do now?" she said looking at him. She pushed him "Jack" he didn't move she pushed him even harder and all he did was roll onto his side and snored. Karen grew frustrated and pulled him onto his back "wake up you bloody scally wag!" he yelled in his ear. He still didn't move. "Fine!" she pouted "more rum for me then" she said drinking. There was total silence not even for a minute and Karen tried to wake Jack up...again!

"Jack! Bloody 'ell!" she said hitting him and all he did was continue to snore "Fine" she pouted again "if this doesn't wake you up...I don't know what else will" she said pressing her lips onto his.

Jack's eyes immediately shot open and he felt Karen's lips against his. Karen thought he was still asleep so she kept her lips with his. Jack started to kiss back and Karen was startled a bit, Jack pulled her closer and he put his arms around her. Karen realized what she was doing and pulled back. "Finally you're awake! Do you realize how long I've been trying to wake you?"

"For a few beautiful seconds" he said implying the kiss that she gave him.

"For a long time" she corrected "I pushed you, I pulled you, I hit, yelled...and still you didn't wake up! Kissing you was my last alternative" 

"That's just an excuse to press yer lips against mine" he smiled slyly.

"So you're implying that I like you" she said holding onto the handle of her sword.

"No...I'm _telling_ you that you like me...its obvious" Jack smiled "There are many lasses who wish for me to woo them. They are crazy bout me love...and so are you"

Karen froze, she thought about a comeback "If I_ like _you...then why did you kiss me back?" she said looking at him "I suppose that was a friendly kiss was it?"

Jack didn't say anything and she smirked. "Why did you wake me?" he asked as he tried to change the subject.

"I needed someone to talk to" she said "it's not my fault that my methods of waking you up caused you to believe that I like you" she shrugged "hate to burst your bubble Sparrow"

"So you don't care about me then?" Jack said looking insulted and sitting up.

"I care about you Jack" she said leaning on his shoulder "what made you think I didn't?" she said looking at him.

"Nno reason" he shook his head.

"Do..." she started.

"What? Do I what?" he asked looking at her.

"Do you care about me?"

"More than you know Love" he said wrapping his arm around her again. "Come on, lets get some sleep...we'll find out a way to get off this island tomorrow" he said laying down. Karen layed down next to him.

"Goodnight Jack" she closed her eyes.

"Night Love"


	10. Trading Feelings

Karen sat up and looked around. The sun was rising, she yawned and looked at Jack who was on the floor sleeping "How are we supposed to get off this bloody island if you're asleep?" she said to Jack who was turned on his right side, clutching a bottle of rum in his hand and snoring. She shook her head and stared into the ocean hoping to see a silhouette of a ship or boat of some kind. But there weren't any "Crap" she muttered to herself and looked around and saw the camp fire that her and Jack danced around in the previous night when they were both drunk. She raised her eyebrows in thought, and then looked at the rum...

_Hours later_

Jack was making expressions on his face of satisfaction, obviously a good dream. His nose started to twitch and he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Karen.

"Bloody he-"

"No, its Karen" she interrupted "it's nice to know that you're happy to see me" she said walking toward the bon fire that she had built. He stood up and walked over to the blazing pile of wood "well...?" Karen asked looking to Jack for an answer.

Jack looked at the fire and his eyes suddenly widened in shock "Did you burn the rum?" he said looking at Karen "cause if you did" he said holding the handle of the pistol.

"Easy Jack...the rums over there" she said twitching her head to the piles of rum nearby. Jack sighed in relief and let go of the handle "Were you really going to shoot me Captain?" she said looking at him.

"No love" he said as he shook his head "For a second when I saw the fire, I thought you were going to pull an Elizabeth on me"

"An Elizabeth?"

"Ay, its what I've dubbed to lasses who burn rum"

"Interesting" Karen said looking at him weirdly "well...I didn't burn the rum, you'd have to be insane to do that...and that signal is big enough...I'd give the ships about an hour or so" she said as she sat down. Jack sat next to her and handed her a bottle.

"Love...do you remember what happened last night?"

"Uhhh...is this a trick question?" she asked looking at him weirdly as she raised an eyebrow.

"No...I 'ave no idea what happened...I was hoping you would know"

"Nope sorry" she said as she shook her head. On the inside she sighed in relief, he didn't remember the lip locking moment that the two shared "Do you remember the events that happened before we started drowning ourselves in the sea of rum?"

"Ay, you told me about you and Barker's history"

"Be that you were right" she nodded as she was circling the rim of the rum bottle. Jack looked over at Karen's arms and noticed she had never rolled up her sleeves.

"Love..." Karen looked at him "can you roll up yer sleeves for me?"

"Ok" she said as she rolled both of them up. Jack didn't see anything and he noticed that there was a black cuff on her right arm.

"What's underneath that Love?" he pointed.

"If you must know" Karen sighed as she took it off and there in her skin was a 'p.'

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company as well love?"

"Ay" Karen nodded as she put the cuff back on and didn't roll her sleeves down, it was hot weather. "Luckily me crew bailed me out" she said taking a drink.

"Has there been any stories about ya?"

"No, not that I think so or know of" she shook her head "I'm not as famous as you Captain" she said looking at him. He beamed with pride, he was famous.

"So...what happened?"

"What?"

"The East India Trading Company...what happened?" he asked again.

"Oh...well I cant really remember...I was rummaging some valuables on their ship and they caught me, and held me captive, I think they were going to take me somewhere to execute me. Like I said before, me crew helped me out...bless 'em" she smiled. She then remembered Jack's scar on his arm too "And what about you Captain?"

"What?"

"What happen with your brush with the East India Trading Company?"

"I...hmmm" he thought "I can't remember"

"Hmmm" Karen sighed.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt Jack?" she asked.

"When they burnt you...did it hurt?"

"Ay..." she nodded "like hell" she answered. There was an awkward silence between the two. "How long do you think before passing ships notice the signal fire?" she asked.

"If we're lucky...soon as possible" he answered as he took a drink out of the bottle of rum.

"As soon as possible it is" she said as she titled the bottle back and let the rum slip through her throat. "Well..." she said putting her bottle down "while we wait, I'm just gonna lie down and take a little nap" she said as she layed down.

"Wha?" he said looking at her, with her back turned to him on her side "wha am I gonna do to pass the time?" he asked.

"Oh, I've got a solution for that" she said as she grabbed another bottle of rum and handed it to Jack "Drink up me hearties yo ho" she closed her eyes.

Jack smiled "A pirate's life for me" as he opened another bottle and began to gulp it down. Karen shifted her head from side to side to make her lay comfortable in the sand. Jack looked at her sleeping there; he saw the traits of Bootstrap in her that made him a good man and a good pirate. His thoughts were interrupted when Karen spoke.

"Jaaack...I don't hear any drinking"

"Wha' are you trying to do? Trying to get me drunk?"

"No, just letting you do something so you can pass the time once a ship comes and rescue us" Karen explained with her back still facing him and her eyes still closed.

"But I get bored easily" he whined.

"All the more reason to drink" she said as she turned to face him "Ya have fun just by sitting there"

"But what if I don't want to" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stop being childish Jack" she said sitting up. She didn't feel the need to sleep anymore.

"I'm not being childish" he pouted. Karen just smiled.

"Alright then...if you don't want to drink...surprise really...what do you suggest we do to pass the time?"

Jack thought.

"I'm not singing again Jack" she added.

Jack clicked his fingers to say 'rats'

"How's about we have a getting to know you session then hmm?" Jack asked.

"Ay...that be ok with me...feel free to ask me anything"

"Is there a lad somewhere in whose arms you belong in?"

"No" Karen shook her head "there's no lad"

"So's yer single then?"

"Ay...like I said before there's no lad whose arms I don't belong" Karen nodded. Jack just needed the reassurance. "And you?" Karen asked "surely there has to be a lass out there that's yours"

Jack laughed at the notion "No love" he laughed "hard to believe I know...not many lasses can resist me...don't get me wrong there were heaps of lasses out there but the right one hasn't turned up yet" Jack said looking at her.

"Has there been anything that came close to being your lass?" Karen asked looking at him.

"There have been" he said looking at her. Karen just looked at him "Ok...next subject...have you ever been in love?"  
_  
'Why does this lad keep going on about lads and love's and such things like that...very odd'_ Karen thought. She let out a laugh "I don't think so, I'm not so certain what love is...one things for sure...pirates don't love"

"Pirates do" he argued "may not seem like that, since we steal and pilfer and such things like that...but we do feel something" he said as he touched his heart.

"I suppose," Karen nodded "when I fall in love...or something that comes close to that...I'll let you know"

"Looking forward to that day Love, cause I'll be right" Jack smiled. Karen just poked her tongue at him.

"Now who's being childish?" Jack grinned. Karen glared and then poked her tongue out at him again. "That's not very nice" he said.

Karen grinned. "I'm not as childish as you" she said as she hit him on the arm. The heat rose a little bit more and there were droplets of sweat appearing on each others forehead. Karen wiped them away and stared into the ocean "God, its so bloody hot here" she said as she looked at the burnt palm trees "Cheers to Elizabeth for burning the shade"

"I know" he nodded as he wiped his sweat away too "so wha are you going to do?" he asked looking at her. Karen just looked at her boots and took one of them off. She tilted it upside down and then shook it. A little pocket dagger fell out "You carry a dagger in your boots?" he looked at her weirdly.

"I don't have any pockets" she justified and shrugged. She took the dagger into her hand and cut off her sleeves on her shirt ad ripped them off leaving a singlet. What she did with the rest of the material is put it aside. Jack was a bit astounded at what she had done, if she had been a lady of class she surely would've been taken away and put in the dungeon for indecent exposure of flesh.

Jack couldn't stop looking at her "What?" she asked.

"Nothing love" he vigorously shook his head. It was weird to see Karen do that, she was a tad more revealing now, which really pleased Jack.

"You look hot Jack" Karen said looking at him. Karen meant it as in sweating and wanting to be cooled down but Jack took it in the other way...

Jack grinned and then sighed "You're just proving that I'm right"

"What?" Karen said looking confused "what are you going on about Sparrow?"

"You just said I was hot" he grinned "obviously you can't resist the man that is...Captain Jack Sparrow"

"I was saying that you were perspiring...as in body temperature" Karen explained "you're sweating Jack"

"Sure love" Jack nodded sarcastically "you cant resist the handsome, fearsome, remarkable pirate that is...Captain Jack Sparrow"

Karen rolled her eyes _'He actually thinks that I can't resist him and there is no way in hell I'm gonna change his mind'_ "Jack, must you refer to yourself as the third person?"

"As a man of my stature...most definitely" he nodded.

Karen laughed and shook her head "A man of your stature?" she questioned.

"Ay, one of the greatest pirates that has ever sailed the Spanish main, like you said it before love, I'm famous and irresistible to women"

"Hold it Jack...I said that you were famous but you were the one that added the 'irresistible to women' part"

"You did add that bit to my resume love"

"How?" she raised her eyebrow.

"How you said I was 'hot'" he smiled.

"You're never going to stop hold this over are you" she glared at him. Jack grinned.

"I will stop...if..."

"If..." Karen said eyeing him suspiciously.

"You admit you can't resist me"

"And what if I refuse?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"You have to kiss me"

"Jack that's blackmail!" she said in frustration.

"Actually its called an ultimatum love" he smiled as he raised his hand to gesture that he was correcting her. Karen glared at him "Well, that's the choices that I've made, pretty good ones actually...think about it" he nodded. Karen sighed and looked at Jack but before she opened her mouth he interrupted her "Be sincere"

"Alright" Karen nodded "Jack...I-"

"And, you have to say that you've been feeling this way a long time"

"Ok…now you're crossing the boundary Sparrow" she looked at him threateningly.

"It's just a simple request" he shrugged. But on the inside he was leaping with joy.

Karen nodded and looked into his eyes "Jack..." she began.

"Ay" he said as he leaned his face in.

"I've got something that I need to tell you"

"Go on love" he said as he leaned his face closer and closer to hers.

"You have really bad breath"

Jack pulled back "What?" he asked looking flabbergasted "I do not" he protested.

Karen erupted into fits of laughter. "The look on your face was absolutely priceless Jack" she smiled. He didn't look too happy; he just kept a straight face. When Karen was done she sat up "Sorry Jack, couldn't help it...you deserved that for blackmailing me" she smiled.

"So wha are you gonna do now then hmm?"

"Ok, ok" Karen said as she stopped laughing "sorry...I'll do it properly" she said as she quietened down and began to gaze into his eyes again "Jack"

"Ay"

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you and its been with me all this time"

"Go on love"

"I've.." Karen turned her back on Jack to make it look more dramatic.

"Love come on...don't over do it" he said growing impatient.

"Fine" she pouted as she turned back around to face him "had some feelings for you...I can't resist you" she said as she was rolling her eyes. "There ya go Sparrow...satisfied?" she asked.

"Ay...very much so" he smiled.

"Now, you're happy...I'm glad you feel that way" Karen smiled as she got up "if you don't mind oh love of my life, one who I can't live without" she said as she looked down Jack who was still smiling "I'm going to take a walk around the island" she said as she walked off on him. He just layed down on his back put his hands behind his head and stared into the clear blue sky.

"You have be sincere love, savvy, satisfied, ultimatum" Karen walked as she mimicked Jack. She shook her head and continued to walk and tired to clear her mind. Whilst she was walking she saw a ship on the horizon, her eyes widened and she ran back to the shore where Jack was. He had his eyes closed and he was singing.

"She loves me, she loves me, the love of her life am I, the love of her life am I? Ay! A pirate's life for me. Is she sweet and is she lovely, is she sweet and is she lovely? Ay a pirate's life for me"

Karen stood over him, she smiled. That was so sweet of him to sing that about her. Karen's shadow had blocked Jack's sunlight, even though with his eyes closed, he still felt something blocking his sunlight. He opened his eyes and found Karen standing over him "She loves me ey?" she smirked "someone seems happy about that statement I had made earlier on"

"I was..."

"Don't worry Jack...its not like I'd tell anyone" she winked.

"Wait a minute...why did you come back...I thought you were going for a walk around the island" he said as he tried to change the subject.

"I saw a ship on the horizon, by the looks of it, they're heading this way" she sat down to make herself level with him. "We're getting off this island Jack" she said as she hugged him. He hugged her back "Come on, lets stand up so they can see us better" she ran onto the shore where the water just stroked onto the sand. She stood there and started waving her arms in the air.

"Love...wha are ya doing?" he asked as he looked at her weirdly.

"This is the only way they can see us, if they see some movement on the shore of this island, they may come to realize that we are on this island and we're stranded" she said as she waved her arms into the air. She looked over at Jack who just stood there next to her not doing anything "Come on Jack, they'll see us a bit better if they see more than one sign of movement" she pleaded with her eyes looking at Jack.

Jack sighed and gave in started waving his arms in the air. As they continued to wave the ship drew closer and closer "They're coming this way love, we can stop flapping about our arms in the air"

"We're getting off this island" she said as she hugged him again. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Yes we are love" he smiled. They both sat on the shore waiting for the ship.

"Hopefully they'll let us on" she said as she put her hands together.

"They will love" he nodded in confidence. The ship was only a few kilometres away from them now.

"Their flag seems so familiar to me" Karen muttered as she gazed at the red and white flag. There was a cross at the top right had corner and the rest of the flag had horizontal red and white stripes going across the flag. Basically it was like the flag of Greece but in red and white.

"Same here" Jack gazed at the flag too. The ship had arrived near the shore; from the horizon they saw the ship bring a small boat. It began to row in their direction. Jack and Karen stood up and approached the shore so they could be seen easier. The men in the boat were wearing red blazers, with a belt in the waist area, a bow white tie, white slacks and black boots.

"You there" the man said who was standing at the front part of the boat "what's going on 'ere?"

"We were marooned on this island" Karen screamed out. The boat slowly approached the two and then it finally hit the shore.

The man nodded and looked at his fellow crewmen who did nothing but stare at Jack and Karen "Come on then" he said extending his hand out.

Karen smiled and entered the boat followed by Jack "Thank you so much" she smiled. The man just nodded and ordered the men to row back to the boat. It was a very silent boat ride, Karen and Jack just stayed in each others arms. Jack didn't trust the men who had just rescued them. They had arrived at the ship and they had climbed aboard. Karen looked around and saw a sea of men. She felt kinda awkward and when Jack came she immediately stood next to him.

"Welcome" a man in a big hat said.

"Obviously the Captain" Jack whispered in Karen's ear. She nodded at Jack and smiled at the Captain.

"I am Robert Clive" he bowed.

"Robert Clive" she repeated "where have I heard that name before..." she whispered to herself.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Turner" he said as she took her hand and kissed it "and you too Captain Sparrow" he bowed. Jack and Karen looked at each other, confused.

"Now don't tell us you don't recognize us?" he said pretending to look insulted.

Karen looked around again and then suddenly her eyes widened "Jack..." she said gripping onto his arm "this is a ship of the East India Trading Company"

"And I thought you started to forget about us" he said approaching Karen "who forget such a pretty face like that" he said as he took her face in his hands. Karen looked at him with a mixture of fear and hate. "Take her away" he ordered.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed as she tried to push them away but there were too many subduing her. "Jack!" she screamed as they dragged her away.

"Karen!" he yelled as he tried to take her hand but he was pulled back by some troops on the ship. A few minutes of struggling, the troops couldn't hold Jack back to they knocked him on the head which made him black out.

"Take them to the brig" Robert ordered. The troops nodded and took them underneath the ship. Karen was still conscious and was thrown into the cell.

"Where's Jack? What did you bastards do to him!" she said as she grabbed onto the bars yelling at the troops.

"Ease up love" a troop smirked "he'll be here soon enough" and he was. The other troops who were holding Jack threw him into the same cell as Karen. She held Jack in her arms and went down on her knees.

"Bastards!" she spat again "I hope you all rot in hell"

"Well love, let us know what its like when we send you and yer man there" the other started to laugh as each of them headed toward the stairs leaving the two to rot in the cell.


	11. Charming & Scrubbing

Karen just sat in the cell with her water up to her knees. She held Jack in her arms and looking around. All she could hear was the wind and the waves that were hitting the ships as the ship swept past. She couldn't help but wonder where they would take them, there were many possibilities, but they all had one thing in common, Karen and Jack were going to be executed at that place. She was scared; these were the guys that had branded her a pirate leaving a scar on her arm for the rest of her life "Pull yourself together lass" she scolded her self "we'll be fine," she nodded. She then looked at Jack who was still out like a light "Oh who the hell am I kidding, I might as well kill myself now and save them the trouble"

Karen heard a moan and looked down, it was Jack "Jack" she shook him "are you awake?" but he didn't move, it was just him dreaming or something "You know..." she said looking at him "ever since I've met you...I've been in nothing but in bad situations...not to mention near death ones" she spoke not really caring if he heard her or not. She looked at him, took a deep sighed "I'm not really a superficial person Jack...but maybe...its a sign saying that I shouldn't meet my brother and that I should stay away from you" 

"Its not that love" Jack's voice said. Karen was a little startled. She looked down at him, he was awake.

"Thank god you're ok" she smiled and then it turned into a frown "how much did you hear Sparrow?"

"That bit when you said that things happen…apparently its a sign that you need to stay away from me and not meet yer brother" he explained "well...me being a sceptic...say it is just purely coincidence"

"I guess so" she shrugged, she couldn't be bothered having an argument with Jack, not whilst they weren't he cell anyway. Jack just layed there on Karen's lap, enjoying himself.

"So, where are we then?"

"We're in a cell, in the brig, underneath the deck of the ship that is owned by the East India Trading Company" she said.

"Oh" Jack said.

Karen sighed and nodded "So...how are we going to get out here Jack? With all the stories I've heard, we're a shoe in to get out of here unharmed...all we need to do is think things over rationally" she said looking into his eyes.

"We'll think of something" he said "don't worry love, we'll be ok"

"I sure hope so Jack...by the looks of it, we're gonna need it" she said looking around

"We'll be fine" he said reassuring her he said rubbing her hand. Karen smiled slightly and nodded.

"Where do you think they're taking us?"

"If we're lucky...Tortuga" he answered "that way, we can make our escape and hide in the Faithful Bride and wait 'til the moon reaches the sky and there is darkness everywhere"

"Well, lets just hope that they are steering that way"

There was a creaking sound of a door opening and Karen and Jack shut up. Two troops were sent down to the brig. "What the hell do you guys want?" Karen glared

"You" one of them said as they opened the cell door and reached a hand toward Karen. Jack immediately stood up and pushed him away.

"Get away from her" he stared threateningly.

"What's in yer head Sparrow?" the man glared.

"Touch her again, you die" 

"I'll take that chance" the troop said as he grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her outside of the cell and closed it shut before Jack could make an attempt of trying to grab her back.

"Get your hands off of me you miscreant!" she screamed as she tried to wriggle free

"Come on then love, the Captain would like to have a...word...with you" he said as he pushed Karen up the stairs. Jack was left sitting there in the cell hoping that no harm would come to her.  
**  
**_MEANWHILE ON DECK  
_  
Robert Clive was on the front of the ship gazing into the horizon. The two officers had brought Karen to him. "Sir, we have brought the girl" 

"The girl has a name idiot" Karen said as she continued to kick and scream.

"Your name isn't important" the guard said that was restraining her.

"I am almost known on these seas for your information" Karen corrected.

"Shut up" he continued to walk "we're approaching the captain"

"Oh joy" Karen smiled sarcastically.

Robert turned around "Ahhh, Miss Turner" he turned to face her "how nice of you to join us" he smiled.

Karen spat at his shoes "Bastard" she glared.

"Now, you should treat me like that" he patronized "I am the captain of this ship you know"

"Yeah I know" she nodded as she pushed the troops off of her "and your point is..."

"My point is, that if you don't treat me with the proper respect I deserve...you'll be severely punished" 

"You're going to kill me anyway" she said looking at him "why bother even making an effort on being nice to you"

"As a matter of fact my dear, I wasn't going to kill you"

"You what?" she said looking dumbfounded.

"I wasn't going to kill you" he repeated.

"Hmm" she began "now there's a surprise"

"You didn't think I was a heartless bastard now did you?"

"Yeah...I did" she nodded. Karen had a thought "Wait a minute Clive..." she began "why did you bring me up here? I suppose you're not going to set Jack and me free are you?"

"Although that does sound like a nice gesture...no" 

"Thought much" she laughed "so then...what is the reason why you brought me up here?"

"If..." he said rubbing her arm "you really want to be free...we could work something out" he grinned as he touched her neck "if you know what I mean"

"I don't sleep with pigs" Karen spat. His grinned disappeared into a frown and then transformed into a cold look.

"In that case" he said, he clicked his fingers, two of him men came and escorted her back into the brig. The two men took her down to the brig and there was Jack sitting in the cell leaning on one of the walls. They opened the cell door and pushed Karen in. 

"Love" Jack said standing up putting his arms on her shoulders "are you ok? Wha happened to you up there?"

"I'm fine Jack" she smiled, it was nice of him to care for her "Clive made a proposal to me in exchange for our freedom" she began.

"Wha did he say?"

"If I wanted us to be free I would have to _'work something out with him'_" she said looking up at him emphasizing the last words of what she had just said.

Jack's eyes widened "You didn't do it did you?"

"Jack...I think I'd need more than 2 or 3 minutes to work something out" she laughed "no, I didn't do anything with him"

"That's a relief" he sighed "what did you say to him anyway?"

"I said I didn't sleep with pigs" she said as she sat down.

"Good job love, I would've done the same thing" he said. Karen looked at him weirdly, his forehead wrinkled up and then he defended his statement "if I were a lass" 

Karen smiled "I'm sorry, I should've swallowed up my pride and if we did...we could've been free"

"Its ok love, no self respecting human being would sell themselves like that in exchange for something"

"Like Scarlet and Giselle" she said simply. He looked at Karen.

"Those girls were just...there" he said as he described at the notion "it was just all in a matter of fun, they mean nothing to me"

"And you're telling me this because..." she asked waiting for an answer from Jack.

"Because you're jealous of the girls I've been with" he said.

"You must have an ego the size of god knows what to say that" she said "how could you possibly know how I feel?"

"I dunno, I just know these things"

"What type of things?" she asked.

"I know when a lass has feelings for me" he said looking at her for a response.

She smirked "You keep thinking that Sparrow"

"I will thank you" he smiled at her. She looked at him, shook her head and smiled.

"You are a one in a million Jack"

"Thanks Love" he smiled "and you're a diamond in the ruff too"

"Thanks Jack" she smiled at him. There was a moment of silence and all you could hear was the rushing waves that hit onto the ship and the sound of drops of water trickling into pools that were already on the ship because of the leak. There was a bit of a sigh from Karen "I want to go home"

"You'll be home...Forget about Tortuga...Port Royale is your home now...you have a brother there who will look after you"

"I suppose I could get used to living in that place" she shrugged as she looked at him "and what about you?"

"I'll be back on the sea of course"

"Oh" she said half-heartedly "I see" she said as her head hung down. Jack could tell that she was upset so he decided to change the subject and lighten up the awkwardness in the room.

"So love" he said putting a little brightness in his voice "how's about we sing a song, ya know...to lighten up the mood"

"Jack, we sang on an island that didn't have any inhabitancies other than us which I was ok with, and we are now on a boat and above us are people who can probably hear me...as if I'm going to sing"

"Come on love...there should be some rum around here somewhere" Jack said looking around.

"We left it in the sand" she said "I suppose you have another idea to pass the time?"

"I'll show you a magic trick" he said pulling up his sleeves.

"You can do magic?" she said looking at him "that's very impressive Jack"

"Thanks love"

"I wouldn't have pictured you to know how to do magic"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, magic extraordinaire...has such a lovely ring to it" he said as he clasps his right hand in a fist and then opened it up and that silver ring which he stole from Karen's ship was in his palm and showed it to her.

"Let's just stick to Captain Jack Sparrow...infamous pirate" Karen said looking at him. Jack raised an eyebrow, he wanted more added onto his title "_sigh_ Most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main, the most handsome, irresistible to women and the most charming pirate on these waters" she said looking at him.

"Keep it coming love" this was heightening his ego more and more.

"There's nothing more to say" she said looking at him.

"Yes there is, you didn't mention yourself and your feelings toward me did ya?"

Karen sighed "Captain of the Black Pearl, love of my life and the one who I cant live without" she said waiting for a smile. Jack grinned "Satisfied Sparrow?"

"Yes love" he nodded. Karen sighed and shook her head. She looked at his palm. 

"Jack," she said taking it from his hand "this is the ring that my dad gave me" she said putting it on her hand "how did you get it?" she asked. Jack couldn't think of an explanation "Did you take it from my pocket when I was looking at your other hand when you were waving it around to distract me?" she answered.

"Yeah" he said looking around "of course" 

"Very clever" she smiled "thanks" she said looking at the ring.

"Yer father gave you that?" he asked.

"Ay" Karen nodded looking at the butterfly "me dad left it for me mum to give to me when I was old enough. Me mum gave it to me before she died...this ring is very special to me...thanks for reminding me I had it" she said as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime love" he said as he layed his head on hers. He felt guilty because he stole it from her, and it was a gift from his friend to her. Although it was before that he had actually known that it was Karen's and that it was Bootstrap's ring he still felt guilt. He looked at his rings.

"Do your rings mean anything special to you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, each has an interesting story about how each one made its way onto my fingers" he said "same with the trinkets and lovely accessories in me hair" he said tossing his hair trinkets around and stuff "each one is a good memory"

"Would you like to share?" 

"Uhh not now...but all I can tell you for now is that they were good memories...really, really good ones"

"That's nice to know" she smiled. She then let out a short laugh.

"What's wrong love?"

"Oh nothing" she smiled "I was just reminiscing about the time that you and I first met"

"Oh yeah" he laughed and smiled "that was very...interesting...and you were so..." he drifted off.

"So what?" she asked.

"Mysterious" he quickly finished his sentence, that was a back up word, he meant to say something else "and compliments for throwing that punch...not many lasses can do that, all they can do is slap"

"Thanks goes to me dad and Darrien" she laughed "your sword isn't the only weapon or defence you can have"

"That is a wonderful trick"

"Jack…it aint a trick" she shook her head "its a skill"

"Love, pirates are frighteningly good swordsmen...but I've never seen you fight with a sword yet"

"That's because the time when I held my sword to your throat, you kicked my leg and I fell on my butt...thanks for that by the way"

"I did say sorry" he said in his defence.

"That you did, but you were going to get supplies from my ship just so you could go and search for Wills sister, being me...but you didn't know that at the time."

Jack nodded "Well if I had known that you were his sister, I would taken you aboard my ship"

"Even though, you are Captain Jack Sparrow, I wasn't going to let you get things off of my ship...and if you had taken me onto your vessel, I would've fought you off"

Jack had a thought, he put his finger to his chin "Why didn't you tell me that you were a Turner?"

"I thought, you'd be able to figure it out" she said simply "and when you asked for my name...I did tell you my name but you never asked me for my surname...so you didn't go into specifics...so I had a right not to tell you"

"Fair enough"

"And besides" she smiled "I wanted to test you...I wanted to see how committed you are to finding me...and when you told me that you owed it to him for saving your life and that you wouldn't rest until you found me...it was really sweet of you to do that for your friend...you're a very loyal person Jack"

"I try" he smiled "thanks love"

"Don't mention it," she smiled "now don't go getting a big head over this...your hat wont fit"

He laughed "I could always get a new one"

Karen laughed at him. The water level on the bottom began to rise and now it was up to their stomachs, because they were sitting down "Bloody Clive, he's the captain of this ship and he doesn't have the decency to fix a hole in the brig to prevent a leak"

"Maybe he wants it to be like this Love, you know...for the prisoners" he said pointing to her than to himself

"I suppose...I hope this ship sinks" she spat

"If it sinks, we go down with it and we die"

"I meant, I hope it sinks _after_ we're out of this bloody cell"

"Oh yeah...so do I" he nodded in agreement to her statement. There was a bit of a silence. Karen had noticed Jack putting his finger to his chin an awful lot and looking around the room. "So I've come up with a plan..." he began

"Lets hear it" Karen interrupted

"I would have, if you hadn't butted in Love" he said as-a-matter-of-factly manor and making hand gestures

"Well sooorrryyy" she dragged on "go on.."

"As I was saying...I've come up with a plan" he looked at Karen "why don't we.."

Karen leaned in to listen

"Get you up there to ask Clive for you and I to work on the deck, like you know...scrubbing" he suggested

"That's it?" Karen said looking at him "that was your ingenious plan? After all the stories I've heard of you, that's the best one that you can come up with?"

"Well it's really hard to think with the water up to me stomach and the waves crashing against the boat now is it? And besides, it only phase one...there are others along the way"

"So, I go up there and speak to Clive and ask for you and I to work up on deck, cleaning and scrubbing?"

"Ay" he nodded "sounds like a good plan ey?"

"Yeah...good plan" Karen smiled, she wanted to humour him...she didn't want Jack's feelings to get hurt "so we have to wait until the troops come back, and I put on the charm" 

"Exactly" he nodded

"Why do _I _have to be the one who has to put on the charm?" she whined

"Do you see any other lasses on this ship?"

"No but..."

"Precisely" he nodded "we need a lasses touch...and you have enough charm as I do"

"Thanks...I think" she nodded "but think about it..." she said making a hand gesture "I declined Clive's little 'request' which made him pretty mad at me, how do I know he'll actually listen?"

"Because he's a man, all men give into the charms of a lovely lady"

"Well...alright...but if he grabs me in any inappropriate places...I hurt you"

"We have an accord then" he shook her hand

"Ay" Karen said shaking his. They had been shaking hands for a minute now "Jack...you can let go of my hand now"

"Oh ok" he said letting go of her hand. They heard a rattle and a creak of wood and voices approaching. "Alright love, it's now or never" he said pushing her to the door of the cell. Karen stood up and looked in his direction

"Gee, thanks for pressuring me" she said sarcastically

"You're welcome...now remember...turn on the charm love" he said patting her on the butt

"Jack" she hissed

"Sorry" he smirked "couldn't help me self" he sat down

Karen sighed and stared outside the cell, hoping for the men to come back again. Lucky for her, there were two guards that came down

"That Robert Clive" one complained "so bossy, thinks he's so bloody superior because he's the captain of the ship...ooh la di da" they said sarcastically as they waved their arms about "boy I'd like to show him a thing or two about watching the horizon" he said clutching his gun

"Yeah I'd like to-"

"Excuse me lads" Karen smiled sweetly. The two looked at her and walked to her direction

"What is it?" one of them asked rudely

"I suppose you two lads already know who I am" she smiled

"Why yes, you're Karen Turner" he answered

"Aww, that's sweet of you to know my name...I'm flattered" the two guards gave her the cold stares but as they gazed at her a bit more, they had softened up a bit

"Never knew that you were such a pretty face" one called. That remark certainly got Jacks attention, he glared at the officer who said that to Karen and watched him like a hawk.

Karen smiled and it turned into a frown. One of the men noticed.

"What's wrong lovvie?"

"Oh nothing" she said making it obvious that something was wrong.

"No, go on...tell"

"Well, the standard of the brig is absolutely terrible, I mean, Jack and I are up to our stomachs in water and its oh so cramped in here" she said wrapping her hands around the bars.

"Well, if you'd like we could take you and you only" the guy glared at Jack "onto the deck and probably make a proposition to the captain" and then smiling at Karen

"I suppose" she nodded "thanks for that gentlemen" she bowed slightly "I forgot to ask...you two gentlemen are..."

"Oh...I am Arthur and this lad next to me is James" he said looking to the man on his side

"'Ello love"

Jack glared _'That's my line'_

"Nice to meet you both" she bowed her head again "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about Clive...why were you sent down here?"

"We were ordered to" James simply said

"Don't you hate being treated like this?"

"Its our orders" Arthur said

"Its a fine job I'm sure" she nodded "but how is it, that two outstanding gentlemen as yourselves are sent down here to watch us scum"

"You're not scum" James shook his head.

"Well being locked up in here makes it seem that way doesn't it?" she asked. At once James took out the keys and stuck in the keyhole and turned it "What are you doing?" she said stepping back a bit.

"We're going to take you to the Captain to make a proposition, you two don't need to be cramped up here in this god forsaken cell"

Karen turned to look at Jack. He nodded at her and smiled and she smiled back in return. "Please Karen step out of the cell" Karen stepped out and turned around to face Jack in the cell

"Can Jack come too?" 

"Sorry love, he can't"

"Please" she said as she gave them puppy dog eyes. They looked at her and then sighed

"Alright" they nodded

"Thanks" she smiled as she took Jack's hand and pulled him up. He stood next to her. The two men weren't very happy but they over looked it when Karen smiled at them again. They made their way up the steps and then onto the deck.

Jack and Karen were escorted to Robert. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Sparrow and Captain Turner"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir" he corrected. Karen smiled

"Whatever" he said not paying attention "what brings you up here then hmm?" he looked at Karen "thought of that proposition was a bit more appealing?"

"Uhh...you could call it that" she said "we were wondering, can we do something else instead of being cramped up in that cell...so I was wondering...can we like clean up here on deck...we're helping your ship look heavenly and clean...so what do you say?" Karen looked at Clive. He gave her an unsure look

"Well I don't know..." he began

"We need to keep it to the Standards of the Kings Navy now...don't we?" Jack added

"Very well" he nodded "grab a bucket and a cloth and start swabbing the deck" he said as he walked off into the Captains Quarters. Arthur and James continued to do whatever they were doing. Jack immediately grabbed Karen and hugged her. She was a little shocked but she returned the hug

"Well done love" he said as he walked alongside her to the buckets he said as he wrapped his arm around her

"Thanks Jack" she smiled. She kinda had to look away to hide the fact that she was blushing

"I have to admit..." he began "I was not happy seeing Arthur and James talk to you like that"

"Well, they were being gentlemen like and didn't you say that I had to use my charm to get where we are now?"

"That I did" he nodded "and you did a fine job of it love"

"Thank you" she said picking up a bucket that was full of water. She grabbed a cloth, went on her knees and began to scrub the deck. Jack went down and continued to scrub the deck too.

"To think" he said as moved the cloth up and down "I...Captain Jack Sparrow am scrubbing a deck of a ship...that is not what a captain does" he complained

"Jack..." Karen said as she scrubbed "I'm a captain too and I'm not complaining"

"Its not that love, its the principle" he said "a Captain doesn't do such things"

"Jack" she said looking at him

"I'm only doing this because I want to get off this boat as much as you do"

"I know that" she smiled "come on...I'm sure if we do something else...time will go faster"

"A pirate's life for me" Jack sighed.


	12. Playing Dress Ups

"Yo ho" Jack sang as he swabbed the deck up and down "yo ho" he said getting more frustrated than before "A pirate's life for me"

"Jack" Karen said looking at him while she was scrubbing "this was part of your brilliant plan...don't go blaming it on me now"

"Who said I was going to" he said looking around

"Then stop complaining...you were the brains and I was that one who executed the plan"

"And a find job of that you did love" he complimented

"Thank you" she smiled

Clive saw the two conversing and approached them "Come on get to work" Clive ordered

"Bastard" Karen muttered under her breath as she continued to scrub

"Miscreant" Jack scowled under his breath as he too continued to scrub

"I heard that" Clive scowled looking at the two

"Good" Karen spat.

Clive walked away but before he did he let out the word "Scum" let slide. Karen looked at him and he winked at her

"Oh that's it" Karen said as she jumped up and approached Clive with a clenched fist and reaching for her pocket knife

"Love" Jack said as he quickly grabbed her before she could strike

"Jack!" she said as she tried to wriggle out of his grip "let me go"

"Do you want to die?" Jack asked

"Its better than putting up with this asshole" she replied

"You do have a point" he nodded "calm down...and continue to scrub ok...don't let that miscreant get to ya...ey" Jack said as he nudged her. Karen just sighed and nodded. "The things I do to keep you out of trouble" he said to himself as he continued to scrub. Karen heard what he had said

"Excuse me?? The things you do?" Karen said looking at him as she continued to scrub as well "you can't be serious Jack" she shook her head

"Serious as I can ever be" Jack nodded "What? It's not like you've done anything for me" he retorted

"Uhhh...yeh I have" she said in her defence

"What? Go on...tell" Jack said

"Ok...what about the time when I had to flirt my way onto the deck of this bloody ship just so's we don't get to stay in that bloody leaky brig...not to mention I had to talk to Clive just after he made the proposition to me that I should go to bed with him in order to set us both free...did you think I enjoyed being in that predicament?" Karen shot back.

Jack didn't say anything

"No" Karen answered "of course I didn't enjoy being in that predicament, of course we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't asked me to come aboard your ship...because if I didn't, your friend Ana-Maria wouldn't have gotten green with envy because there was another lass aboard your ship and convince everyone to do a mutiny against you" she continued.

"You've got a point" Jack nodded.

"And if there wasn't a mutiny, we wouldn't have been stranded on that island...don't get me wrong the island was lovely and I absolutely loved drinking and hanging about with you Jack" Karen looked at him. Jack smiled "But if these things didn't happen, we wouldn't be here scrubbing the deck of a bloody disgrace of a ship that is the East India Trading Company"

"You make a good case love" he nodded "but you have to understand that I made a promise to yer brother and it was on my word and accord that I would take care of you, find you and protect you"

"I know" Karen nodded "you've done a good job of it Jack...truly you have" Jack smiled at her "But in just my defence...I did do things for you" she looked at him.

"I know you do love" he smiled at her.

"Then why did you say that it's not like I've done anything for you?" Karen asked.

"It just came out of my mouth, you know me, I speak before I think" 

"If you put it that way Jack...I don't know you as well as you think I do" she answered.

"Explain" Jack said dipping his cloth into the bucket of water.

"Well, when were on that island...I was the one who spilled their guts out telling you everything...you didn't even tell me how you got those trinkets in your hair, the memories that you had with your rings and your brush with this god forsaken trading company" she said looking at him with a sad face "its like...you don't want me to get to know you" she said as she too dipped her cloth into the bucket and continued to swab.

"I'm sorry if I seemed distant on that island love...but when we get off this boat...I'll tell you everything you want to know"

"Everything?" Karen asked.

"Everything" he nodded. Karen smiled at him and continued to swab.

"Can anyone see I'm swabbing!" Karen called out to the crew. No one said anything "Well, its more than what you guys can do on this ship...at least I can make things look clean and I can watch the horizon better than any of you's...I am the captain of a ship...Jack and I are way better than that disgrace of a captain that goes by the name of Robert 'the swine' Clive" she said to herself. Jack was within earshot and he just laughed.

_'Diamond in the ruff, that girl is'_ Jack thought to himself. Jack looked at her scrubbing the deck, even though it was a dastardly chore, to him she did it with grace.

"Jack" Karen interrupted his thoughts "what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh...nothing...just watching the horizon to see where we're going is all" he said as he straightened himself out.

"Oh ok...keep a sharp eye" she nodded as she continued to scrub.

"I will love, if we're lucky there'll be another pirate ship that you can charm your way onto..." Jack began.

"What?" Karen stopped scrubbing "me...charm us on a pirate ship?"

"Mmm" Jack nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do besides charm people?" Karen asked "I can do more than that Jack...I'm not just a pretty face"

"I know that, you're beautiful and you are able to charm anybody...I bet if you wanted to, you could charm the king"

"Uhhh...thanks...I think" Karen nodded weirdly and continued to scrub the deck.

"You're welcome" he smiled as he continued to scrub the deck as well "I must say" he said moving up and down "this is the most cleaning I've ever done in a long time...and its amazing, I'm doing a good job of it" 

Karen giggled "Good for you Jack" she said as she patted him on the back. He lifted his head and smiled. Karen laughed.

"Get to work!" Clive yelled at the two "If you don't wanna be back in the leaky brig...I suggest you continue on with what you're doing" 

Karen and Jack didn't say anything and continued to scrub, completely ignoring what he just said. He walked off into the Captains Quarters.

"What did he say?" Karen asked.

"I have no idea" Jack answered.

"Oh...oh well...back to scrubbing then" she said. The two continued to scrub and converse.

"So love...how is it...that one such beauty as you...would want to grow up as a pirate? The pairing of pretty and pirate don't mix well" Jack stated "I know you've told me about why you became a pirate, but its hard to process it through my brain that you are such a thing"

"Like I said before Jack...my father was a pirate and I always loved the sea...and as for the pairing goes...well...I'm an exception"

Jack laughed "To right you are love, to right you are"

"And what about you Jack Sparrow? How is it...that a man of your calibre...is one of the most famous pirates of the Caribbean? You must have done some pretty amazing things to have been read about and talked about like that" 

"Much obliged that you complimented me love" he smiled at her. She smiled back at him "I dunno, I just deemed me self very lucky in such bad predicaments...like this one we're in now for example...all we have to do is stay calm...and let things sort things out for themselves shall we?"

"I suppose" Karen nodded "but it doesn't hurt if we were to give a little push toward the direction its heading"

"Exactly" Jack nodded "things just turn out for the better...what's done is done...there is no going back after it has happened"

"That's very philosophical of you to say that" Karen said.

"Yeah I know" he nodded "keep a cool head, you'll eventually turn out fine"

"Eventually Jack?" Karen asked.

"Ay, eventually...but if it doesn't..." he trailed off. Karen looked at him and then he let out a slight cough "if we're lucky...which I know we are...we'll get out of this thing without a scratch or even firing a shot of the pistol" he smiled.

"Thanks for the reassurance" Karen stated.

"Your welcome" he said "now...onto a new subject...if there was anything you could do, something you've wanted to do since you were a kid...what would it be?"

"What's with all the q's and a's?" Karen asked.

"Nothing, just to pass off the time and in that process, I get to know you a bit better...kill two birds with one stone"

"I see" Karen nodded "well...whatever I wanted to do or be...I'm doing it now"

"Scrubbing the deck of the East India Trading company? That's what you wanted to do ever since you were a kid?" Jack asked.

"No...to be a pirate" Karen laughed "it's what I've wanted to be since I was a kid"

"But why?"

"Because, the handling of swords...sailing onto the sea...commandeering a ship with a crew...sword fighting...drinking rum of course" Karen smiled.

"But there still had to be something else" he said "surely you couldn't possibly want to be a pirate since you were a child"

"Let me think about it...now that you mention it...I did want to be something else..." Karen thought.

"What? Go on tell..."

"Ummm...now don't laugh if I tell you"

"I'm not making any promises love...but I'll try my best"

"Fine...I wanted to be...an upper-class girl...like with the puffy dresses, looking pretty and such"

Jack looked at her "That was the other thing you wanted to be?" he looked a little astounded.

"Ay" Karen nodded.

Jack let out a slight cough/laugh "And what changed your mind about wanting to be such a person?"

"How snobby they are and how really wound up tight and always in line" Karen simply answered.

Jack laughed and then immediately thought of Elizabeth "Ya know...yer brother...his bonnie lass is the Governors Daughter"

"And that's news to me because?" Karen asked shaking her head.

"Well...if you live with them...you'll have to be an upper class lass" Jack said.

"What?! Ok...when we get to Port Royale...I'll give my greetings...stay for a chat and then leave" Karen said.

"Ya can't do that" Jack said.

"Why not? I am my own person and I can do whatever the hell I want to do"

"Yer brother wants you to stay there with him"

"But what about what I want? I don't want to be an upper class lass...me and upper-class put together...its just wrong in all meanings...I'm a bloody pirate...do you realize what degradation, insults and back chatting I'd have to face with those type of people...I don't want to be put in a situation like that"

"But being upper-class has its good points too" Jack defended.

"What?" Karen asked.

"The clothes"

"Oh please" Karen laughed "I'd rather wear a potato sack then wear those puffy balloon like dresses...not to mention corsets...any other benefits that you can add more onto?"

"The house...very cosy...and big" 

"True...but mainly filled with servants, maids and butlers...not to mention you don't get to se your family much, except for when its time to eat and probably go to functions together...I don't want to be in a home environment like that" 

"I suppose" Jack nodded.

"Can we please change the subject? I don't want to be talking about snobby rich people for the whole boat trip" Karen asked.

"Very well" Jack nodded "what do you propose we talk about then?"

"Hmmm" Karen began "let's start with...you" Karen answered simply

"Me...as in...?" Jack asked.

"Anything...tell me anything about you Jack" Karen answered.

"Ok..." Jack began "Captain of the Black Pearl, most fearsome pirate on the Spanish Main...maybe the entire world, frightenly good swordsman, enjoys drinking rum" he thought for more to tell Karen "first held a sword at the age of thirteen, me father taught me how to fight and the kicking and that was my add-ins"

"So you wanted to be a pirate from the very beginning too?" Karen asked.

"I wanted to be a lot of things when I was a wee lil lad" Jack answered.

"I think everybody wanted to be different things" Karen smiled.

"What do you suppose will happen when we arrive at port Royale?" Jack asked Karen

"Well...uhhh..." Karen thought "The commodore and his cronies are based there aren't they?" Karen asked.

"Ay"

"And there is a port master?"

"Ay"

"Well...hmm I suppose if we're lucky we could get within a few meters inside Port Royale and then we'll be suddenly struck down by the 'red coats' and be taken away into the dungeons and soon enough we will be scheduled for an execution" Karen answered.

"That was detailed...you must've been thinking a lot about this" Jack answered.

"Well not really..." Karen shook her head "I'm just telling the truth Jack...this could happen...we are pirates...what do you expect them to do? Give us the guard of honour and shower us with gifts and food?"

"That would be nice" Jack smiled.

"Keep dreaming...unless you and I miraculously dress up as fancy smanshy stuck up goody goodies...maybe" Karen laughed "we have a shot of getting into Port Royale and immediately not dragged into the dungeons"

"Are you willing to dress up like that?" Jack asked.

"Not in a million years lad"

"Thought as much"

"You thought correct" she smiled at him "although I must admit...there were some moments where I had to dress up in order to get something I wanted...like impersonating some people and such" Karen shrugged "I've had my fair share of dressing up and things like that...and is it wrong to say that I had fun?" she grinned

"Not at all love" he shook his head "I too, have dressed up on occasions...the one that I'm most proud of is when I impersonated a cleric of the church of England" he smiled as he reminisced "good times"

Karen laughed and then sighed "My best one that I pulled off...was when I posed as the Princess of Persia...Jasmine"

"So what could you possibly gain by dressing up as the Princess of Persia?" Jack asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Karen smiled "It was...fun" she said as she tried to describe her experience with impersonating the Princess of Persia

"Na come on...you cant just say that" Jack egged on

"Alright...if you must know...the Princess and I were...friends" she explained

"Than why did you see the need to impersonate her?" Jack questioned

"I was getting onto that Sparrow" Karen said as-a-matter-of-factly "anyway as I was saying before you had interrupted...yes her and I were friends...but she grew tired of livin' the high life so she paid me to impersonate her for a bit and while I did that, she was free to roam the streets...I got quite a lot of money from 'er and I've spent a lot of it on me ship...but I had to leave Persia and yeah" Karen explained

"Why did you leave Persia?" Jack asked

"Uhhh" Karen thought "there were some...disturbances"

"What distur-"

"Lets just leave it at that Jack" Karen interrupted

"Sorry to interfere" Jack mumbled on

"Its just that I don't want to talk about what happened in Persia...that's all...and plus isn't this session about getting to know _you_ a bit better hmmm?" Karen said looking at Jack

"Yeah but I want to get to know you better too" Jack said in defence

"You know a lot about me already...why the hurry to gather all this information into that brain of yours?"

"Because, I'm just collecting information for your brother and my own benefit" Jack said and then he immediately thought back 'Did I just say _'my own benefit out loud?'_ if he did, he was hoping that Karen didn't pay too much attention to what he had said

"Your benefit?" Karen said raising an eyebrow

"Uh...you know...so we can be close friends" Jack immediately defended

"Oh ok" Karen nodded

"Speaking of living in Persia...can you speak different languages?"

"Yes...I can" Karen said as she dipped her cloth into the bucket again, realizing that it had run out of water she got the bucket stood up and walked toward a crew member

"Oy! Where are you goin?" Jack called out to her

"My bucket has run out of water" Karen called back to Jack. She approached someone who was at the wheel of the ship "Hi" she smiled

"Hi...Miss Turner is it?"

"Yes" Karen nodded "yes it is...I was wondering...what do I do if I finish the water in this bucket?" she said showing him

"Uhh...you just make a pile over there" he said pointing in front of the captains quarters "and then continue helping out your friend over there" he said hinting at Jack who was watching them from afar. Karen looked forward and saw something approaching in the distance...it was a bit blury and it was a grey huey colour but as the ship came the colour began to become clearer...green. Karen smiled, the opportunity of her and Jack coming off the East India Trading company boat drew near. Karen began to daydream and was completely lost into her own world.

"Uhh miss?" the man asked

"Huh?" Karen was suddenly snapped back into reality

"You just make a pile over there and continue helping your friend" he repeated again

"Oh...ok" Karen said as she walked off "thanks" she went to the front of the Captains Quarters and piled up her bucket and went back to Jack who was still on his knees scrubbing vigorously

"And where did you go of to Missy?" Jack asked

"Don't patronize me Jack" Karen said as she went on her knees "you saw what I was doing" she said "my bucket was empty and I went to put it away...no harm in doing that no?" Karen asked

"Not at all...just curious at what you're doing" he said as he dipped his cloth into the bucket. Karen did it too

"Well...all I need to do now is help you and I'm all set" she said "we're one step closer to achieving our goal of coming off this bloody ship" she said as she started to scrub the floor.

"The sooner the better" Jack nodded

"I wish it was now" Karen said "my back is aching from moving up and down this blasted deck" she said as she put her hand onto her back

"Do you want a massage?" Jack asked as he sat up and crawled toward behind her and started to rub her shoulders

"Uhh" Karen thought "shouldn't you be working?" she asked...Karen did rather enjoy Jack massaging her

"I am working...I'm working to make you feel better" he said as he slowly moved his hands onto her neck and started to massage them. Karen was enjoying this...Jack knew he could hear her breathing. Karen was relaxed she closed her eyes, Jack was enjoying himself too but Karen snapped back to reality

"Jack" she said as she took his hands "stop" she said as she turned her head to face him "we're supposed to be working"

"I was just trying to make you feel better" he said as he went next to her 

"And that was really sweet of you...but we have to get back to work...I'd rather do this than be bored out of my skull in that cell in that bloody brig...come on Jack...things will lighten up" Karen smiled "the sooner we get this done the better"

"Since when did you get all optimistic and being all happy?" Jack asked

"Because" she smiled "look on the edge of the boat" Karen smiled and then she changed her phrase "ship" 

Jack didn't know what was going on or what the hell Karen was going on about. He got up and looked at the edge...there was land ahead of them. Their chance to get off that ship drew nearer and nearer. He went back onto his knees and hugged Karen "We did it lovvie!"

"Yeah" Karen smiled "we did"

"Now" he said drawing his face closer to Karen "We need to think of a plan to get onto the deck without getting noticed"

"Yeah" Karen nodded "so what we gonna do?"

"Here's what we're gonna do" he started whispering in her ear. This was gonna be one escape that the East India Company will never forget.


	13. The Escape

"So that's the plan" Karen smiled

"That's the plan" Jack repeated

"This is gonna be fun innit" she grinned

"Like hell it is" Jack agreed

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're a woman"

"Just a little glimpse into the sexism of men" Karen said sarcastically

"Very political of you"

"I don't believe in a lot of things...but I do believe that women shouldn't be degraded as they are" Karen said looking at him "one day Jack...women wont be treated the way they are now"

"I know" Jack nodded. He then looked at Karen "So...when are we gonna get this plan executed then?"

"How's about after you're done finishing scrubbing the deck" Karen said

"What?" Jack asked flabbergasted "you have to do it too"

"Correction" Karen said as she put one finger up as a sign of being smart "I finished before you did"

"Ay...but didn't you say that that guy over there said that you had to come over here and help me out?"

"Uhh yeah" Karen said hoping he would forget so she wouldn't have to do anymore work.

"Well..." he began "you gonna help me out or not?"

Karen let out a sighed complaint "If I must" she said as she got onto her knees and dipped her cloth into Jack's bucket and began to swab the deck "Jack…when will we…start the escape?" she asked

"Whenever you feel like it love" Jack smiled

"Great" Karen smiled at Jack "when you're ready Captain"

Jack began to open his mouth "I can't do it love"

"Yes you can Jack" Karen said "hit me" she said showing her cheek to him "you wont hurt me…I promise"

Jack took a deep breath and slapped her "You damned scarlet woman!! Curse you for breathing!!"

Karen crawled herself up in a ball and started to sob "You are a disgrace of a pirate…maybe they _should _hang you!! You don't deserve to breathe the air…it's just a waste!"

"Why you scoundrel!" Jack said as he was about to kick her, but the crew had subdued Jack and he pretended to struggle and try to get out of their grip. Robert had heard the commotion and ran on the deck

"What's goin on 'ere?" he asked

"This scum attacked her with no good cause her" Arthur said

"Lies!" Jack screamed "she deserved it"

Karen ran to Robert and latched onto him "I'm so sorry" she pretended to sob again. Robert put his arm around and as she did Karen reached for his keys and his pistol and placed it in her pocket. She looked at Jack and nodded

"Take him to the brig" Robert ordered with much satisfaction in his voice.

"Wait" Karen called as she went up to Jack and slapped him in the face. Their bodies were really close to each other "you are a disgrace of a pirate…I don't even know why I had chosen to be with someone who is despicable as you" as she was talking she had slipped Jack the keys that she had taken from Robert. "Get him out of my sight" Jack had been dragged away. It killed her to see Jack being treated like that.

Robert approached her from behind and placed his hands on her waist and started to whisper in her ear "The offer still stands you know" Karen closed her eyes and tried the urge to turn around and shoot him right between the eyes but she just turned around, smiled sweetly and headed toward the captain's quarters

"I have a better offer" she said as she walked in the door. Meanwhile Jack was in the brig and was locked in. He just sat down and hid his face between his knees. He waited until the two men were gone and then stood up and looked around and listened for any sign on any officers that were going to go down in the brig

"It's now or never love" he said looking up to the floor board that was above him. He put the key in the keyhole and turned it.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Robert asked as he seductively sat on his bed as he slowly unbuttoned his top. Karen was resisting the urge to vomit and knock his daylights out but chose to contain it again.

"Massage you" Karen said "come on…lie on your stomach"

Robert did as he was told. "I didn't realise you had magic hands"

"Uhhh" Karen said taking off her boots "it isn't that type of massage" she said as she walked over the bed "if you've been to Japan" she said as she stood on his back "this is how the Japanese people massage their clients"

"Interesting…I love a woman who is well informed about the world"

"Really now" Karen said as she was stepping on his back "I'm glad you think so"

"What can you do with this type of massage?"

"I can increase circulation within the body, remove pains in muscles, and even make an idiot who is to arrogant to know that the masseuse is going to make him unconscious"

"What?" Robert said as he turned around.

Karen smiled and twisted Roberts's neck with her calves. He wasn't dead, she just made him unconscious "Like that" she smiled "see…I told you Japanese massage can make an idiot unconscious…the wonders of massage huh?" she got down from the bed and put her boots back on. She looked at him and picked his head "Now you know not to mess with me or Jack ever again" as she slammed his head down against the bed. Karen looked at his arm and grabbed her pocket knife and engraved ever so lightly KT and JS. It wasn't that hard to inflict pain but it was deep enough to leave a scar "there" she said as she looked at her 'p' on her right arm when they had burned her and was branded a pirate for life "now we're even."

She got up and went outside to his crew men and pretended to fix herself up in order to make the crew think the otherwise what she had done to their captain. She looked to her left and looked and saw all the crewmen's guns aligned against on the wall against the outside of the Captain's quarters. "I'm just gonna go down and deal with that guy down there" she smiled at them sweetly. All they did was smile and nod hoping they would get lucky if they did the same. Karen came downstairs and saw Jack opening the cell "Jack"

"Love" Jack said as he got out of the cell and hugged her "what did you do?"

"What you told me to do" Karen smiled "I made him unconscious"

"How?"

"I did a little...convincing" she smiled sweetly. Jack took Karen's ring and hid it behind his back

"Jack! Hand it over" she said as she tried to grab her ring out of his hands

"Convince me" he said as his face was close to her

"You wish I could" Karen smiled

"Convince me" he repeated

"Hmm…you'll get yours" Karen said as she smiled and walked away. Jack ran up from behind and hugged her tightly. Karen let out a little bit of a scream but then realised what Jack was doing "Jack" Karen said as she tapped him on the back "can't…breathe"

"Sorry love…letting go now" Jack said as he let go off her

Karen took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips "So…faze one is done…thanks to moi" she smiled.

"And a little bit of acting on my part" Jack boasted

"Yes" Karen nodded "Well done Jack"

"And I'm sorry if..." Jack trailed off

"If what?"

"If I hurt you"

Karen smiled "I'm fine Jack...really I am"

"I'm just making sure"

"Consider yourself assured…I told you I'm ok" she said

"You're welcome love" he said as he touched her cheek "ha" he chuckled "didn't even leave a mark"

"Well…I am the daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner don't ya know?" she smiled

"Yeah I know" Jack smiled

"You could never hurt me Jack" Karen smiled

"I know love…I care about you too much"

"I know you do" she smiled as she punched him on the arm. "Anyway...what do we do now??"

Jack just looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked bemused.


	14. Stand down, we are taking over

Jack came running up the stairs heading for the deck.

"Jack what are you doing??"

"Everybody stand down we are taking over this ship" Jack said emerging from the brig. Karen followed close behind and stood behind him.

"Smooth Captain...real smooth" she said in sarcasm "what about the plan?"

"It's best if we wing it love" Jack said pointing his gun at the crew.

"Mmhmm" Karen said as she crossed her arms and just looked into the horizon and then soon walked into the Captains Quarters. The crew just laughed at them

"Grab the guns" the second in command ordered. "Hey where the hell are the guns??"

Jack turned around and noticed that the guns and Karen were no where to be seen. Jack just kept his gun pointed at them and coughed "Well...stand down." The crew didn't do anything and just stood there wondering what they were going to do. Jack just stood there awkwardly "Well...isn't this pleasant?" he jokingly smiled

"ALRIGHT STAND DOWN WE'RE TAKING OVER THE SHIP!!! ONE FALSE MOVE YOUR CAPTAIN DIES!!!" A voice came from behind. Jack turned around and there was Robert Clive tied at the hands and behind him was Karen holding a pistol to his head. Jack looked at her and smiled. The crew all looked at her in surprise "Hit the deck!!" She screamed.

"Turner you sick twisted-"

"Shut it!" she said as she pushed him forward. "Now crew" she smiled "I would like it if you guys stood up and lined up on the Port side of the ship thank you very much" she smiled. The crew didn't do anything "You really want me to pull this trigger?" she asked them. Karen took the gun and shot it in the air. "That was a warning shot...the next one won't be so good for your dear Captain...NOW MOVE!!" she screamed. The crew moved stood onto the side. "Good...now Captain Jack...what would you like them to do?"

"I'd like them to jump in the water Miss Turner" Jack smiled

"Go on" she said holding a gun to Clive's head. The crew lined up to the plank one-by-one and jumped in the water.

"Well done love...capturing the Captain and using him as leverage…good on ya!" Jack said patting her on the back

"And you Sparrow...you scum" Clive spat at him

"I think its time…" Karen said moving over to the plank "that the captain joined his crew...don't you reckon?"

"Exactly love" Jack smiled "happy trails Clive...don't miss us too much"

Karen kissed Robert on the cheek "Have fun" Karen said "oh and one more thing Clive" Karen said as she took Roberts arm where she carved her and Jack's initials. "Best keep that out of the water…it's gonna sting like hell" she said as she pushed Clive into the water. "If any of you decide to so much as think to crawl onto this ship…I'm going to load the cannons...and you wouldn't want that would you?" Karen looked at them. The crew just stood there to float and didn't do anything. Karen smiled and headed toward the wheel. "Now Captain Sparrow…where are we headed??"

"Tortuga?" Jack asked

"Tortuga" Karen smiled

"And then off to Port Royale to see yer brother"

Karen stopped smiling.

"It'll be fine love...I know it will be"

"If you're sure...but why do I get the feeling that he won't like what he sees…that his sister is a pirate??"

"Trust me love...yer brother has no problems with pirates…I'm his best friend"

"Thanks for the reassurance"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"He can accept you because you're his friend...and this is his sister...do you seriously think that he'll actually like me?"

"You're his sister...he has to"

"So he has to be obligated to like me?"

"Uhhh...keep your eye on the horizon" Jack said

"Mmhmm...sure change the subject" Karen smirked. "Well...whatever...trust me, if he doesn't want to meet me, than so be it"

"He will love, trust me"

"Yep..." Karen nodded in sarcasm "sure"

"Stop being negative"

"And stop pretending that everything is fine and dandy when I see my brother...far from it Jack...how do you even know that he and I are related?? You could've gotten the wrong Turner"

"If you were the wrong Turner I would've picked it up the moment you said that Bill Turner was NOT your father. Hate to say it but you and William are related. You may have different mothers but you 'ave the same father...so like it or not love...you're related to that stick"

"Guh!" She pouted

"Now, now lass...no need to pout" Jack said standing in front of her.

"Jack...get out of my way...you're blocking the horizon" she said pushing him aside.

"Yer just upset 'cause I'm right"

"Maybe so" she said rolling her eyes "anyway there has to be some island where we can stock up on supplies and rest up on. Just being within a few metres from Clive made me feel all scummy and yuck. We have to rest up somewhere. We'll trade some of the supplies on the ship. Better yet, we'll sell the whole ship while we're at it"

"We'll just sell supplies" Jack said simply

"Jack...what about the Pearl?? You and I aren't going to get it back?"

"Of course we're going to get it back love, stupid question" he said

"And where do you suppose they'll be? They could be anywhere"

"Most likely love they'll be in Tortuga"

"And your plan to take it back is..."

"We sneak onto the ship and take it away. We'll take a few people to man the ship, but the thing is…they have to be people who've never manned with us before"

"We're bringing Darrien" Karen said

"What?"

"We're bringing Darrien" she repeated

"Yer first mate?"

"Oui Captain Jack...problem?" she asked

"No" Jack said shaking his head almost immediately

"Good...you shouldn't be threatened by Darrien, Jack...he's a good friend of mine, we're just really close that's all" she smiled

"Mmhmm" Jack said not believing a word she said. Jack wanted to believe that the word 'close' didn't even relate to just being friends.

"He's my first mate and he happens to be really good to me, he took care of me for a while and we grew up together and we're really close. Don't feel threatened, he's the greatest guy and it wouldn't be the same if I didn't take him with me to meet my brother"

"I suppose so" Jack said sounding a little bit annoyed

"Great" Karen smiled "and if you want to you can bring on a bonnie lass. And might I add…no whores on this ship please? Scarlet and Giselle don't count as ladies let alone pirate-like"

"But they can get the job done" he smiled slyly.

Karen gave Jack a dirty look. She didn't like what Jack said about Scarlet and Giselle, she hated them so much. "Err" she sighed in frustration "you can take the wheel" she said as she stormed off.

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking after her. He headed toward her "Karen"

"If this is about Scarlet and Giselle I am not listening" she said

"It was just..." he trailed off

"Just what?"

"Fun"

"Oh yeah sure" she said as she layed down on the bed "and if you don't mind Jack…you have some steering to do" she said as she turned her back on him.

"Love...I'm sorry"

"Ha" Karen said as she sat up "I shouldn't care…Pirates don't care" she laughed.

Jack smiled at her "That's my girl" he said as he walked off onto the deck. When the door closed Karen just sighed sadly

"Yo ho yo ho A pirate's life for me" she sniffed. "Stupid Sparrow" she said as she kicked something over "out of all the people to fall for, I fall for you!" she sat down on the bed. She then remembered what she had said to him on the island "Karen Turner...Pirates don't love" she said to herself "Pirates don't love." She then saw Jacks jacket on the bed "Ahhh Sparrow...you're an enigma" she sighed. After a few moments of thinking to herself, she calmed down a bit and then headed to the deck where Jack was just whistling away to the pirates song.

Jack heard footsteps and turned around "Love"

"Jack" she said simply

Jack was about to open up his mouth and apologise but she interrupted him.

"Have you seen any land yet?"

"Uhhh...no Love"

"Mmmkay" Karen said as she went to the very tip of the ship and just stood there staring. Karen and Jack were five metres away from each other so neither heard a word of what each other said.

"Love…what are you thinking about?" Jack whispered to himself

"If only you knew Sparrow" Karen sighed and then turned to look at him "if only you knew" she got frustrated with herself again "Pirates don't love Lass...how many times do I have to say that" she waited and just stared off into space. She was thinking about what her life would be when she arrived at Port Royale. Would Jack stay with her? Would she just stay with Jack and leave? All those thoughts were rushing into her head and she was about snap her self back into reality until…

"Love"

Karen jumped. She was a little startled "Sparrow" she said "can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know what's wrong. My intuitive sense of the female form says you are troubled"

"Hmm?" she asked kinda dazed "sorry Jack" she said as she headed to the wheel of the ship "I guess it's my turn to take over" she said. She decided from now on, she wouldn't allow herself to get too close to him.

"Love" Jack said walking in front of her "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack" she half smiled "really I am" she wanted to sound as cheery as possible. She didn't want to show that she actually did show the slightest bit of interest toward him.

"If you're sure" he nodded. Karen half smiled and paid her attention onto the horizon, steering toward Tortuga. Minutes later Jack came back with a bottle of rum "'ere you go love"

"What's this for?" she asked

"Something to pass the time" he smiled at her

"Jack...I-"

"I know you're sorry" he said

"Yeah, well...you do know how much I despise those two women, and the thought of you just being with them nauseates me"

"Sorry Love"

"Yeah you should be" Karen poked her tongue out "we're close to Tortuga, we should be heading there soon" she said looking at her compass. "Unlike the stories I've heard, my compass points north" Karen laughed.

"Do you have a suggestion how we're going to get my ship back?"

"Why are you asking me?? It's your ship...I'm just a guest remember?"

"But still...you should help me love, its common curtesy"

"Fine...how bout I slit Ana-Maria's pretty throat and then we sail to Port Royale?"

"Thanks for the offer but no" Jack shook his head "can we involve something that doesn't end in you hurting or killing someone"

"You're defeating the whole purpose of fun Jack"

"Sorry" Jack shook his head "I want me ship back"

"Alright and we will get it back, I just don't know how the way you want it to be stolen back"

"Taking" Jack corrected "we're talking the ship. Not stealing it. After all, it was mine in the first place was it not?"

"I suppose" Karen nodded in agreement. "It's your turn to steer" Karen said sitting down and opening the bottle of rum.

"You haven't even been steering for half an hour"

"All the more reason to drink. I can't be bothered steering right now. I'm so tired" she said starting to drink the bottle.

"Love" Jack said sitting next to her

"Shouldn't you be steering?" Karen asked

"I could steer, but that defeats the whole purpose of getting drunk" Jack said as he began to drink with her.

"Jack...look, I'm forever going to be wondering this so…what's gonna happen when I get brought back to Port Royale."

"Well...I drop you off and off I go"

"So you're not gonna stay?" Karen looked at him

"I'm a pirate love, the sea is my life"

"And what am I then? I'm not a pirate?" Karen asked

"No...but you have somewhere to go" Jack said. "Pirates just wonder around."

"And that's what I love!" Karen smiled "it's the best life, like the song goes...A pirate's life for me. Jack…do I have to stay?"

"Ay, of course you do! Yer brother is there, and I'm sure that he'd want you to live with him"

"And what? Leave my whole life in Tortuga? What about my ship? What about Darrien? What about y-" she shut herself up. She was meant to ask about her and Jack.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" Karen shut up "never you mind" she said standing up

"I wanna know" Jack said

"I've lost the urge to drink some rum so I'll just start steering the ship shall I?" she said walking over to the wheel. _Idiot!! You almost wrecked it!_ She said in her head.

"Is something the matter love?" he asked her

"No" Karen immediately answered "why? You think I'm hiding something?" she said getting all defensive

"Relax love, ok I got the point, nothing's wrong"

"Good"

"But if there is something-"

"Yes I know...tell you" she interrupted "if you don't mind Captain...I have business to attend to" she said as she paid her attention to the horizon that layed in front of her.

"I know that there is something wrong"

"Really now? Care to elaborate?" she looked at him "if you think something's wrong...tell me dear Captain Sparrow...enlighten me!" she said getting frustrated at him. She thought he would get the answer wrong.

"Me, isn't it?"

"What?" Karen asked him in shock "that's insane! How could you possibly think it's you?"

"The way I say things love. I don't think before I talk"

"Mmhmm" Karen said "why do you assume it's you anyway?"

"Because..." he began "with the things I say, I see your reaction. You don't just act like that if there's a reason to it"

"I suppose you're right" Karen nodded "but why do you think that the reason why I'm upset is you?" she really did want to know how he got it right.

"I can sense these things love" he said

"Oh, I see"

"I'm not one to care about one's feelings toward me or how I make them feel but when it comes to you, its different"

"Why?"

"Because I..." he trailed off

"Why Jack?" Karen looked at him

"Never mind, I'm just being stupid again"

"You're always stupid" she laughed at him "I'm kidding…but lets get straight to the point here, we need to go to Tortuga to get your ship back. And once we get your ship back, we head to Port Royale where I meet my brother"

"Ay, that's pretty much it really...and then I go and leave never to return again" as he said that Karen took a sip of rum

"NEVER?!?" Karen spat her rum out at Jack

"What was that for?" he said wiping his face

"You're never coming back to Port Royale?"

"Of course I'll be back love"

Karen sat down, and Jack sat next to her again.

Karen layed her head down on his shoulder "You better be"

Jack didn't know what to do at this moment. It was kinda awkward for him. He just looked at Karen who was still lying on his shoulder, so he decided to lay his head down on top of hers as they let the ship steer forward. Karen just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Of course I'll be back love, you know that"

"No. I don't know if you'll be back or not. But the chance for you to prove me wrong is always on offer" Karen said as she was staring at the horizon.

"Good to know love" he said taking a drink from the bottle of rum. Karen just half laughed and closed her eyes. "Love...I want to know...if...you..." he began and looked at her. She didn't react, she fell asleep. Jack moved carefully away and carefully layed her down on the deck while he went to the wheel and steered always looking over his shoulder to make sure that she was sleeping soundly. _'Enjoy that sleep love...it might be the last one you'll take on a ship for a long time.'_

* * *

_Yeah you can tell that Karen does like Jack...alot. But she, being her stubbourn self doesnt want to believe that she is actually falling for him. She knows it, she just doesnt want to admit it. How is the story going so far??_

Please Review.

Thanks to you the dear reader, who have read this far. If only I could physically get you a token of my appreciation. But a review would be nice...hehehe

Much love

Blue Butterfly 16 


	15. What if she's a pirate?

Will was in the armoury making swords to get his mind off things, just to get back in order and distract himself to not to think too much about his new sibling. This was a little bit of a shock for William considering he grew up alone, without a father or a mother to take care of him. He was pretty much brought up in the armoury learning how to make swords; Elizabeth was really the only friend he had until Jack came along and changed everything. He was banging his sword that he had just taken out of the coal to shape it when the door opened. He looked up and it was Elizabeth

"Me lady" he smiled at her "you shouldn't be here. You should be at home resting"

"The doctor said that I can go out now, I have enough strength Will" she said touching his cheek

"We must take all precautions…what if it happens to you again?"

"If it happens to me again, we know what to do next time and not go into a panic over it" she smiled at him

"I suppose" Will looked at his wife as he touched her hand that was on his cheek.

Elizabeth sighed "So, any news on Jack finding your sister?"

"No word yet. He came back one night and he said he couldn't find her but he went back on the search again for her"

"Let's hope he finds her this time" she sighed "I'm curious Will…what would happen if…"

"If what?"

"She's a pirate?"

"Its only normal, besides our father was a pirate and she grew up in Tortuga where that place is swimming with them"

"True" Elizabeth nodded "but for sure that the Navy is after her then…"

"Yes but we won't let them take her, she's my sister"

"Already defending her and you haven't even met yet" Elizabeth smiled

"Brotherly instincts" Will smiled. Elizabeth just kissed him

"I'll see you when you get home then?"

"Ay" he kissed her quickly. Elizabeth left the armoury and when she was gone Will began to ponder on his new sister's name. "Karen" he repeated "I must say it's a very unexpected name to come across especially for a pirate" as he said that continued on making the sword "I could probably give this to her as a present and engrave her name on it" he said, he smiled at the idea.

"That's a great idea" he looked up again Elizabeth had returned

"Elizabeth? Back so soon" he smiled

"I forgot to tell you that I love you. Just in case you've forgotten"

"I'll never forget that" he shook his head "I'd hug you, but my hands aren't the cleanest the can be"

"That's ok you can give me one later on" she laughed "I'm just wondering…are you nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"Meeting her"

"Very" he nodded "I think she might not want anything to do with me"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we're in Port Royale, and this is the base of the Kings Navy is here. Its suicide for a pirate even thinking of coming here"

"But you are here" she said

"Yes but think about it. What if they actually do capture my sister and hang her in the gallows?"

"Don't jinx it Will" she said as she knocked on the wood of the door

"I'll try not to think about it"

"For all you know, they might not even notice her" Elizabeth said

"I suppose. But if they do…"

"Don't say it Will" Elizabeth said "like I said…don't jinx it. You're being paranoid"

"I know I am. I think I'll take an early night and go home" he said as he headed toward Elizabeth and kissed her

"I thought you might" she smiled. Will smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they both headed home. "You're going to be a good brother"


	16. What makes you tick?

Back on the ship of the East India Trading company, Karen was still asleep and Jack was still steering. Jack would check on Karen every ten minutes to check that she was ok. Jack was staring at the horizon minding his own business where out of no-where there was a little bit of a groan. He looked over at Karen "Dad, don't go. Stay in Tortuga"

"What are you on about?" He looked at her

"He's a good guy Dad" she said as she rolled her side "You'll like him. He'll take care of me"

"Who's a good guy?" he asked, hoping she would answer him

"His name is-" she was about to say but her eyes fluttered. She looked around and saw Jack looking at her "hey" she smiled

"'Ello Love, glad you've decided to join the living" he said helping her stand up

"Thanks" she smiled. Jack looked at her strangely. "Are you ok Jack?" she asked him

"Of course I am" he nodded. He was now dying with curiosity at what Karen was going to say "has anyone told you that you sleep talk?"

Karen laughed "I get that all the time…I have a tendency to do that…but I don't even remember half the stuff I say" she shrugged "so it's all a mystery to what I say...did you hear what I said?"

"Uhh no" he immediately shook his head "I was too busy steering the ship to take notice…sorry love"

"It's ok" she sighed "maybe it was about nothing"

"You were speaking to your dad"

"And I thought you weren't paying attention" Karen winked at him. Jack started to think of an excuse

"I…uh….I"

"Its ok Jack, whatever it was, I'm sure it was something normal"

Jack nodded in agreement. He didn't have anything to say to that. "So..." Karen said standing in front of him "how long have we got to go until we reach Tortuga?"

"In a couple of hours"

"Great" Karen smiled "And when we get there, I can get my crew to help me win your beloved Pearl back. They're a loyal bunch"

"How can you ever find such a crew like that?"

"Through the process of elimination and interrogation. They passed the test and plus, I am very good at picking people"

"One of your many talents" Jack smiled

"Thank you" Karen bowed her head "my crew are a good bunch, they listen to me and they would never ever think of doing a mutiny against me, because they would know what would happen…"

"What would happen?" Jack asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said mysteriously "lets just say…my crew have seen the many sides of me, and some sides…are best left to be forgotten"

"That bad huh?"

"My dear Captain" Karen laughed "you do not want to know"

"What makes you tick?" he asked "is it when, people don't listen to you? Or is when people just grab you from behind? Or is it when…you want something you can't have?" he said as he circled her. Karen rolled her eyes

"Jack"

"What makes you Miss Turner, mad?"

"_sigh_ Jack" Karen said getting tired

"No, no love I'm curious, what makes you mad?"

"Jack, seriously it's getting annoying now"

"I wanna know love" he said putting his hands on her hips. Karen immediately turned around and pulls a sword out of her belt and points it to Jack's throat

"Jack, I'm serious" she said looking at him "stop"

Jack looked at the point of the sword and gulped a little bit, he put both his hands up "Ease up love"

"It's your fault" she said putting her sword away "you were the one that was annoying me non-stop…and I asked you to stop"

"You know what love; I haven't seen you fight yet"

"I should say the same about you too Jack" Karen smirked

"Maybe when the time comes I'll see you fight"

"Same here" Karen nodded "looking forward to it"

"Mmm" Jack hummed

"Well…Mr. Sparrow I have a question for you…"

"What?"

"My brother..."

"Here we go"

"What? I'm just asking a simple question" Karen shrugged "what I'm asking is, can he fight…like with a sword"

"Not well" Jack said "I won against your brother the first time we fought" trying to make himself sound more impressive to Karen.

"Oh…ok….that is impressive" Karen said in sarcasm "he's my brother, he was supposed to kick your ass"

Jack laughed "And you think you can?"

Karen moved her face closer to his "I may be able to"

"Prove it" he said moving his face closer

"Ummm" Karen said pretending to think "maybe some other time" she said moving back

"Karen" he complained

"What?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That" Jack said "when we get close you just move back, no lass has ever done that to me before"

"Consider me the first; Captain Sparrow" Karen bowed her head

"I'm surprised how you've been resistant to my charms and the pirate that is I, Captain Jack Sparrow. I've never seen it done before"

"Hmmm" Karen smiled "That makes me all the more special"

"No, that makes you not normal" Jack said looking at her

"Why does it make me not normal Captain?"

"Because…you're not swooning over me"

"What ever floats your boat love" Karen laughed "I'm sure there are plenty of women that can resist temptation"

"Not all the lasses I've met" he said boastfully

"Well…this is one lass that is not going to fall for you that easily"

"So you do admit that you're falling for me" Jack smiled

"Well…uh…I…" Karen said as she began to stutter her words "Jack…I"

"It's alright love, its not like I won't tell anyone" he winked; he remembered that it was the perfect time to mimic her. Back on the island that's what she said to him when she heard him singing a song about her.

"Shut up Sparrow" she said "you may think I'm falling for you, but I sure as hell am not" she immediately shook her head

"Why are you getting defensive all of a sudden?" Jack asked with his smile turning into a grin

"What are you going on about?"

"When you have feelings for someone, you tend to become more…how do you say, defensive…and in theory…you're being defensive because you are in denial of having feelings for me and that making you defensive"

"Err" Karen said as she stomped her foot down

"You know I'm right!" he yelled after her. Karen didn't want to admit it being her stubborn self, but he was right. She was falling for him and she knew she couldn't. A couple of minutes later she walked toward him emerging from the Captain's Quarters.

"If you are right…which I know you're not what makes you think I could possibly fall for you?"

"Who can't fall for me? That's the question" he asked as he did a gesture to think "think about it" he said as he pointed to her

"It's an easy question that can be answered easily…me" Karen pointed to herself

"No, not you because I know that you like me"

"Jack, shut up" she said simply "shut it"

"Alright" he said with his hands up in the air "because you know I'm right"

"Alright you're right…now can you shut up and continue to steer?"

"As you wish Madame" he bowed

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she said in a monotone voice as she rested her arm on the wheel. Jack just nudged her

"Lighten up love" he said flinging his arms out wards "enjoy the time that you and I spend together…who knows…it could be our last in a long, long time"

Karen turned her head toward him and gave him a little smile and continued to look ahead. Karen saw a faded hue of colour emerging slowly. "Jack I see land"

"Where" He said taking out his telescope "you're right" he said pushing it back "we've reached Tortuga. Prepare to let go of the anchor"

"Ay, ay Captain" Karen said heading toward the anchor. An hour and a half later, it was dark and they had finally arrived at Tortuga. Karen had arrived back to her home so she couldn't be happier. "Jack we're here finally. Come on lets go!" she said dragging him by the arm. Jack and Karen looked around and sure enough the Black Pearl was there unmanned; the crew had obviously gone drinking and they wouldn't be back into the early hours of the morning. "I'm home" she smiled at him.


	17. Welcome back to Tortuga

"Welcome home" Jack said as they headed off the docks. As they walked past they heard people saying Hello to Karen and that they were happy for her to be home where she belonged.

"Come with me Jack" she said as she took him by the hand and lead him to the outskirts of Tortuga; that of which Jack didn't even know existed.

"Love, where are you taking me?"

"To visit someone" she said as she went to the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. Near the edge of the cliff was a stone, surrounded by tiny specks of moss. Next to the stone it was decorated with flowers, candles and other precious jewellery. Jack had no idea what was going on. Karen looked at him and smiled and walked toward the stone and then went down on her knees, muttered a few words that were barely heard and then stood up and walked back to him "Jack" she said looking at him "I'd like you to meet my mother" she said "Veronica." Jack just looked at Karen "She died a while ago now, it's almost been five years…" she trailed off "well anyway; I always visit her when I return from a trip" she smiled at him.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Madame" Jack said as he took off his hat and bowed "your daughter has been an absolute pleasure to be with"

Karen looked at him and smiled "Come on Jack; we have to find you a crew" she said as they headed to the Faithful Bride. Once Karen had walked in there was a cheer

"Ey!! Karen's back" people called out. Jack looked at her. He didn't realise that she was that well known in Tortuga. Karen went onto the bar and stood on the bench.

"Good evenin' my dear gentlemen!" she smiled "I hope that you all have had your fair share of rum with a little bit of extra; keep it coming! As we sing 'we kidnap we plunder we don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties yo ho!'"

"Yo ho, Yo ho! A Pirate's life for me! AY!" they all cheered "Good to have you back Karen"

"Thank you!" she bowed "having said that; I require a crew to set sail with me to Port Royale. And you will not only have the pleasure of sailing with me" she chuckled "but you will also be sailing with the infamous, the cheater of death, the un-catchable Captain Jack Sparrow. Feel free to meet us at the docks whenever you please" she said as she jumped off the bench "Now; let the drinking begin" she said as she drank a glass of rum. Karen entered into the crowd and called out "DARRIEN!! DARRIEN!!" she said as she went outside. A few minutes later Darrien came out. Jack followed after.

"Karen" Darrien said as he hugged her

"Hey you!" she said as she hugged him "how was the crew? Did they cause any grief for my first mate?"

"None the slightest" he nodded "so what venture do you have for me now?"

"I'm going to meet my brother" she nodded "I just got back from being marooned from an island and being held captive by the east India trading company. Jack and I stole the ship and marooned the crew in the sea"

"Karen!" he yelled "I'm so proud of you" he said as he hugged her

"Thanks" she smiled "Jack did some of it too you know"

Jack was in the background and beamed with pride. "So you want me to join the crew?"

"I would love it if you did Darrien" she hugged him "get the crew together; we're stealing I mean, taking back the Black Pearl into Jack's hands. That Ana-Maria stole it from him" she said as she walked off "I'm heading off to the Pearl now. I want to fight someone or something that's on that ship"

"Ay Karen right away" he said as he ran into the pub to round up the crew and gather more people. Jack followed after Karen.

"Karen!" he called after her as he reached the Pearl "my beloved Pearl; how I have missed you"

"Yes?" she said looking over the starboard side

"Karen!" he called out

"Jack" she smiled "come on up here and quickly. No one's here much to my dismay" Jack went on board and she was waiting for him onto the deck "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow" she bowed

"A pleasure to be back on board Miss Turner" he smiled. "How long will Darrien take with the crew?"

"Give him five to ten minutes he'll be here. And if anyone gets here before Darrien and the crew" Karen smiled and took out her sword "it will be good fun" she looked at him

"I like the way you think my dear"

"Jack" someone said as they went on board. Karen and Jack turned around and out of the darkness the moonlight shone upon his face to show his identity to the two pirates.

"Mr. Gibbs" Karen smiled

"Karen" he smiled "its great to see yeh. I see that Jack has found you"

"You don't believe the difficult in retaining such a person as Karen Turner" Jack said

"Quite difficult I would imagine" Gibbs chuckled.

Karen smiled and put her hands on her hips "Would you like to join us Mr. Gibbs? I'm going to meet my brother"

"Will" Gibbs answered

"Yes exactly" she nodded "please come with us?"

"It would be my pleasure" he said as he sat on the stairs "so where are the rest of the crew then?"

"They're on their way, do not you worry mate" Jack said

"I heard that you were marooned on an island again"

"Ay be that as it were" he nodded "we were then taken aboard the East India trading company but; with the wit and decisiveness of Captain Turner and I; we managed to get away with out a scratch and the ship of the East India Trading company; behold!" Jack said as he pointed to his left.

"What?" was all Gibbs could say as he headed toward port side of the ship. There in the distance sure enough; were the recognisable colours of the East India Trading Company.

"Which reminds me Jack, we need to sell that ship" Karen said looking at him

"What?" Jack asked her

"I mean come on. This is an offer a pirate cannot refuse. A ship. And a very important ship at that" Karen said pointing to it "think about it. We could make a great deal of money if we sold it"

"You make a valuable case love. But I daren't leave my beloved ship because from the moment I set foot off of The Pearl again; it will be in the hands of such an unworthy pirate to commandeer it. It could end up…dare I say it…at the bottom of the ocean" he whimpered at the thought

"Jack" Karen said patting him on the back "alright if it's that important to you…once I return to Tortuga, I'll be the one to sell the ship"

"You're not coming back to Tortuga"

"Jack. My life growing up was here; my friends are here; my ship is here; my life is the sea. You can't expect me to stay in Port Royale"

"I'm not expecting you to. I want you to try"

"Try? Jack please"

"For me?" he said putting his hands on her arms

Karen couldn't help but sigh "For you Jack; anything" she smiled. Gibbs looked on at the two pirates and couldn't help but smile before he took a drink out of his flask. Karen looked in Gibbs' direction "is everything ok Mr. Gibbs?"

"Of course me lady" he shook his head "never better"

"Great" she smiled and then turned her attention on Jack "I'll try to stay in Port Royal" she smiled sadly "I don't know what I'll do to pass the time though. Especially without you and Darrien and my crew around"

"I'm sure you'll manage love" Jack said patting her on the shoulder "I have no doubt that you'll be fine"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're a pirate…and a Turner. And you are like the female specimen of me"

"Uh" Karen said blankly. She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult so she just smiled and nodded "thanks"

"You're welcome" he said walking toward the Captains Quarters door "now if you'll excuse me" he said opening the door to it "there is a case of rum in this room that has my name on it" he said as he walked in.


	18. Curse of the Black Pearl

Karen just put her hands on her hips and looked at Gibbs who was smiling. "What are you smiling at Mr. Gibbs?"

"Oh nothing love" he shook his head "I can just tell the good ol' Captain cares about you very much"

"You think?" Karen asked him, not really sure if he meant it or not.

"I have no doubt about it" he shook his head "Jack is a man who has had many women. But; he hasn't looked at them in the way he looks at you"

Karen couldn't help but blush at the thought of that. "Thanks" she said as she headed up the stairs to the wheel of the Black Pearl. "Beautiful thing she is" she smiled.

"Jack loves this ship. I can't believe that he actually got the ship back from Barbossa and that damned crew of his" Gibbs said moving back so he could see Karen and that she could see him from where she was standing.

"How did Jack get the Black Pearl back?"

"It's an interesting story actually Miss Turner" Gibbs said as he sat down on the barrel once again

"Well it all started when Jack was the Captain of the Black Pearl"

"Ay" she nodded "continue tellin' the story Mr. Gibbs"

"Well, his first mate was Hector Barbossa"

"Oh so that's how Jack knew him, and that's why he was the Captain of the Black Pearl. So how _did_ Barbossa take it from him?"

"Simple; they did mutiny against Jack" Gibbs nodded "They marooned Jack on an island with nothing but a pistol. And then afterwards, Barbossa was then known forth as the Captain of the Black Pearl"

"Yeah, I think Jack and I were marooned on that island for a couple of days…it was fun. We drank rum and danced around fire" she nodded and smiled

"Anyway, during Barbossa's reign as Captain, he sought out to go and find the Isla de Muerta where the Cortez Gold was hidden. There, finding that cave, Barbossa had promised his men the life and luxuries that they had always desired" he said taking a drink out a bottle of rum "they spent them and threw them away, the spent it on drink, the company of women, all the luxuries a pirate can imagine of wanting…but the Curse of Cortez of course isn't just a name. Bit by bit the pirates had begun to see the effects of it"

"What were the effects of the Gold?"

"Well when you touch it, you become the un-dead but you can't die so basically you're in human flesh in the day light but when the moonlight shines, they show what they really are, Dead men who can't die"

"Ok…so what news is this to me?"

"For some reason, in order to lift the curse of Cortez, they needed blood"

"Ay" Karen nodded

"They needed Turner Blood"

"What?" Karen looked at him in shock "and how in the world would they come to retain such a thing. My father was-" she stopped "My father"

"Ay your father, they wanted his blood"

"But?"

"But, they had already killed him before they found out they needed his blood" Gibbs explained "Bootstrap wasn't involved with the mutiny against Jack, as soon as they had done the mutiny, they killed him"

"Yes, I heard that he died in the hands of Barbossa and the Crew of the Black Pearl" she said getting all teary "which is why at first upon meeting Jack, I wanted nothing but to watch him suffer. But of course after that I had found out that he was actually friends with my father and that he would never do such a thing to his friend"

"Well, this is the part of the story where your brother gets involved"

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed. It all happened when the Black Pearl had infiltrated Port Royale to raid, pillage and plunder"

"Ah" she smiled "a pirate's life for me indeed" she nodded

"And when upon infiltratin' Port Royale, yer brother had fought some of the pirates off but he was knocked out. And this is where the story gets interesting, Elizabeth…yer brother's love had said that her name was Elizabeth Turner"

"So Barbossa and his men thought that she was the one with Turner blood and with her blood they can free themselves from the Curse of Cortez so they can be human again"

"Ay. You catch on pretty quick"

"One of my many skills Mr. Gibbs" she bowed.

"So they took her aboard the Pearl. And did I mention that Elizabeth had carried the last piece of Cortez Gold?"

"No you failed to mention that"

"Well I'm mentioning it now"

"So with the last piece of Gold and the supposed Turner blood, they had made their way back to the Isla de Muerta"

"And what about Will?"

"Well that's simple" a voice came from behind. Karen turned around to see Jack.

"Once William had found out that they had taken his Bonnie Lass, he had sought out to find her and he needed a pirate to help him out. So that brother of yours came to me for help. It was by coincidence that I happened to be locked away in the jail" Jack continued

"Coincidence?" Karen smiled as she raised her eyebrow

"Ay coincidence" Jack nodded "so we sought out after her, gathered a crew, commandeered a navy ship. And once we reached the Isla de Muerta, Will had suddenly took Elizabeth before the ritual could be completed and they spilled her blood"

"Aha" she nodded

"Unfortunately Barbossa had found out Elizabeth lied to them about being a Turner. So he struck her down and while the crew didn't not enjoy that their Captain had caused them so much grief, they were too distracted to notice that Will had taken Elizabeth back onto the ship that we stole. And so the battle had begun again and then the next thing ya know me and Elizabeth were marooned on the same bloody island"

"Wow…who would've thought? Third time lucky being marooned on such a place"

"Ay and to make it worse Elizabeth had burnt the rum" Jack said shaking his head. As Jack said that, Gibbs tightened his grip around the bottle of rum and held it closer to him.

"And then what happened?"

"She made a signal fire, with the rum to summon the Royal Navy to where we were. And then we travelled all the way back to Isla de Muerta. Just to cut things short, there were heaps of sword fighting and then in the end, Will had put his blood back into the Cortez Gold, the curse was lifted and I shot Barbossa and I got my beloved Pearl back"

"Wow, well…that's a pretty interesting story"

"Ay, tis" he nodded "now, where is that crew of yours?"

"They're on their way here. These things take time Captain. Darrien is doing the best he can" she explained to him.

"Alright then if you're sure that they'll be here" Jack nodded. As he said that they had heard footsteps and murmurs approaching. Karen and Jack drew their swords.

"We can't take them all on"

"Says you woman"

"Shut up" she said as she was getting ready to fight. The footsteps approached closer and closer and there was Darrien with Karen's crew.

"Karen!" her crew smiled as they boarded the Black Pearl "good to see you again Captain"

"Thank you gents" Karen bowed a she put her sword back into her belt "I would like to introduce you to Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Good day" Jack said tipping his hat.

"Gents…man your stations. We're going to Port Royale" Karen said as she clapped her hands twice. The crew didn't move and stared at her "Come on step lightly! Chop, chop!" she said as she pushed them ahead.

The pirates immediately went to their positions. The sail was down, the anchor was pulled up and they were ready to go. Jack looked at Karen and smiled "Quite a crew you have here love"

"The Best" Karen smiled and then looked at the island "Goodbye Tortuga" and as she said that she saw Ana-Maria and the other pirates running toward the docks and screaming. "Goodbye all" Karen smiled at them "Alas my dear children, you thought you can get away with conspiring against such a pirate as Captain Karen Turner"

"You'll pay for this" Ana-Maria screamed.

"Oh but I have already" Karen smiled "bye Ana-Maria!" she said as she walked away. Jack looked at his old crew in the distance and only let out a 'huff'.

"Onto Port Royale we go" Jack said as he put his hands on Karen's shoulders. She looked at him nervously "You're going to be fine love"

Karen let out a nervous sigh. She was only dreading on what would happen when they arrive. "Something tells me its not going to be a pleasant hi-how are ya when we get to Port Royale. They are not going to like us coming"

"Says you" Jack said nudging her "I go there all the time" he bragged.

"Only because you have Will to bail you out every time you're thrown in jail" Karen added.

"That too" Jack nodded "but we'll be fine love. Will is going to be there to help us if our luck fails"

"Considering our luck so far…" Karen trailed off "I wouldn't hold our breaths"

"Smile won't you? You're going to see your brother" he said rubbing her shoulders. Karen did a half-hearted smile and wrapped her arms around Jack. In return, he wrapped his arms around her. "What say we go into the Captain's Quarters so we can 'ave a little rest ey? From all that scrubbing that bloody deck of the East India Trading Company, we deserve a rest" he said escorting her to the cabin.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more. I need some sleep" she smiled at him "thanks Jack"

"No problem" he said as he opened the door and the two pirates walked in.

Karen had slept on the floor and Jack was on the bed. They had slept for about an hour when Jack woke up and found Karen lying on the floor. He got the intention that she would've lied in bed next to him. He soon fixed that problem when he took Karen in his arms and placed her gently in his bed. Once that was done he wrapped his arms around her and continued to sleep. A couple of hours had passed by and Gibbs decided to wake the two pirates to inform them that it was now daylight and that they would be approaching Port Royale.

"Captain" he called out as he entered the cabin

"Yes?" Karen and Jack said as they both sat up in unison. Karen turned to her right and saw Jack lying next to her and she screamed. Jack screamed because she screamed.

"What the hell am I doing in your bed?" Karen said looking at him "we didn't do anything did we?" she said as he eyes widened.

"If we did anything would you honestly forget what we did?" he smiled at her slyly. Karen rose her eyebrow at him "I moved you onto my bed because you looked so uncomfortable on the floor"

"Oh really?" Karen asked. Gibbs was trying to get a word in between Karen and Jack who were questioning each others motives about lying together in bed. "Why? Did you think I wanted to be moved? I was asleep. How could you tell I was uncomfortable?"

"So you were uncomfortable then?" Jack asked her "I only moved you because I thought you wanted to lie on a bed on the bloody floor"

"Are you sure there wasn't another reason Captain?" Karen winked at him

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Jack said trying to look insulted "if anything, I did something nice"

"Well then that's settled. There was no motive for it. You were just doing a good deed" Karen said admitting defeat

"Exactly" Jack nodded. They just smiled at each other and started to laugh, forgetting that Gibbs was there.

"Ahem" Gibbs coughed

"Gibbs…what brings you here then?" Jack asked

"Day has approached Captain and we are two hours away from Port Royale"

Karen's eyes widened and she instinctively immediately grabbed Jack's hand. Jack looked at Karen who looked really worried.

"You'll be alright Love" he said looking at her. "Come on then" he said pulling her up "lets go to the deck and see where we are at ey?"

"Mmhmm" she hummed. Jack and Karen walked arm-in-arm onto the deck. She saw Darrien at the front of the ship. Karen decided to let go of Jack and walk to Darrien and talk to him. Jack watched her and Darrien cautiously. She had approached Darrien from behind as he was staring at the horizon "Hey stranger" he turned around and smiled.

"Karen" he said as he hugged her "how you feelin' kid?"

"To tell you the truth Darrien, I don't know" she shook her head "I am so confused about this whole thing"

"What is there to be confused about? You're going to meet your brother. You should be excited"

"Why are you so optimistic?" she looked at him "I don't know. At first I thought it would be a good idea. But now hearing that I have to live there with him is getting to me. I thought I would be able to handle it"

"You will be able to. You are your mother's daughter"

"No" Karen said in sarcasm "you think?"

"Karen, I love it when you're sarcastic. But I know you, you're a strong girl"

"Thanks Darrien" she smiled as she hugged him

"And about that Sparrow chap"

"What about him?" Karen asked

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Karen said laughing at the thought

"Do you love him?" Darrien repeated. Karen just looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Karen, I see the way you two look at each other and how you act around one another. I can tell. I know you that well to tell that you do feel something toward him"

"Love is too strong of a word. Pirates don't love, remember? I'll say it once and I'll say it again to you. That's my theory and I intend to stick to it"

"So you do feel something for him?"

"Like I said it's too strong of a word" Karen trying to change the subject and looking away.

"Maybe it's because you are but you're in denial about it?" he smiled

"Shut up Darrien and just hug me already?" she smiled. He just smiled and hugged her back. "It's kinda obvious that I will be living in Port Royale. So I want you to have her" she sighed

"Karen, your ship? No. Your mother gave you that for you, she worked so hard for it" he shook his head

"Darrien, she did. And I know she did work her heart and soul for it. But she also saw you as a son and you've been the bestest friend and the greatest first mate anyone could ever have. If it went to someone else I don't know what I'd do. It would be better if my ship was in your hands" as he looked at him.

"Karen…I-" he said as he kissed her on the cheek "all I can say is thank you. And you're always welcome you know that? Always"

"I know" she smiled "now I dub you Darrien, Captain of my ship; the Crimson Angel"

Darrien just hugged her again "Thank you. But that means your title…you won't be Captain Karen Turner anymore"

"Who said that I had own a ship to still be a Captain?" Karen asked as she winked at Darrien who just laughed. "Just make sure that the crew is in order ok? If I here that they're doing you wrong. I will personally come over there and smack them in the head and make them walk the plank"

"And I will be all the happier if you do" he laughed "I'll miss you Karen, you know that?"

"No I couldn't tell" she laughed "I know you will Darrien. I'll miss you too. You're like a brother and a best friend. I couldn't have wished for anyone else who would've fought by my side other than you" she smiled "I'll come back to Tortuga to visit. I have no doubt that I will"

"You better" he said as he hugged her. Jack tired of watching the two pirates talking and hugging each other went up to them and joined the conversation

"So what have we here?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing. Just tying up a couple of loose ends before I start living in Port Royale"

"Oh" he nodded "everything taken care of then?"

"Yeah" she smiled as she punched Darrien in the arm. "How long do we have to go until we reach Port Royale?"

"An hour and forty five minutes"

"Thanks for the specifics Jack" Karen laughed "now if you'll excuse me" she said grabbing a bottle of rum that was leaning on a nearby barrel. "Breakfast is served" she said as she opened it and walked away from Jack and Darrien leaving them to converse.

"So…" Jack began "how long 'ave you and Karen known each other"

"Since we were kids" Darrien answered simply "Jack…I want you to look after her ok?"

"Yeah of course I will mate" he nodded "why?"

"Nothing" Darrien shook his head and walked off. Jack was left pondering at what Darrien and Karen were talking about.

Meanwhile Karen was sitting down on the deck with her back against the mast just drinking and thinking to herself. She looked around her and saw the horizon. She then looked directly above her and she saw the tip of the crows nest and the sails. She also saw the clouds and some birds that flew by. She just sighed to herself and started to listen to everything around her. The gossiping of her crew, the sound of the sea hitting against the ship and the sound of boot heals clopping about on the deck. Her thoughts were interrupted "What are you thinking' about love?"

Karen jumped up with a startle. She looked up and she saw Jack. "Jack" she smiled at him "now what" she said trying to get up "could be so important that you had to interrupt me and my breakfast?" she said shaking her bottle of rum that was one-quarter full "I've almost finished and you had to interrupt me"

"Just wanted to talk to you my dear. Before we arrive at Port Royale"

"Sure" Karen smiled "I'd like that very much"

"Are you nervous?"

"About meeting my brother?" Karen asked "very"

"What have I told you?"

"Don't be nervous" Karen sighing in monotone "its not like I haven't heard that advice all the time"

"You'll be fine. I mean, you're going to be given a life that is wonderful for you. You're going to be taken care of. You don't need to pillage and plunder anymore to get by"

"Thanks for actually tempting me about the life of luxury. But I like pilfering and plundering" she shrugged "it's what I do best"

"I know, but you're going to have to say goodbye to all of that" Jack said "I know you can do it"

"Says you Captain"

"I have no doubt you won't. You're Captain Karen Turner"

Karen started to laugh "You know that the first time you have called me by my full name"

"There's a first for everything"

"Ha" Karen smiled "Well in the case Sparrow; I am very flattered"

"It's a pleasure my love" he bowed as he wrapped his arm around her as the two started walking around until something occurred to Karen.

"Jack" she said looking up at him

"You are going to come back and visit me are you?"

"Of course I am love. No sea can hold me back from coming to see you" he said "you've become very dear to me"

Karen smiled and hugged him "Only after a few days of knowing each other?"

"Yep, a few days can change a person and a lot can happen within the time span"

"True" Karen smiled "it has been a pleasure sailing with you Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Same goes to you love" he said as he hugged her. They pirates still had their arms around each other. They looked at each other and smiled, slowly their smiles faded and then they looked into each other's eyes and their faces slowly started to lean in…


	19. Welcome to Port Royale Mr Cortez

"Captain" Gibbs called. Karen and Jack quickly released each other from each other's arms and awkwardly pretended that nothing was happening.

"What is it Gibbs?" Jack asked a little annoyed. Karen was in the background scratching her head and nervously laughing.

"Land ho" he said simply. Karen looked at Jack and she ran to the front of the ship to make sure it was true. And sure enough, within the distance, there was the faded but ever so obvious shape of buildings, ships and the docks. They had arrived.

She just froze and her eyes widened. Her heart started palpitating faster and faster. "Jack" she said as she was saying it between deep breaths. Jack ran up to her "Ok, I thought I could do this but I can't, I can't do this Jack I CAN'T!"

"Karen calm down"

"How can I be calm!?" she said looking at him "I don't want to be here. Why did you make me come here!?" she said as she began to tremble "I am going to say goodbye to my life, the life I love, for this?!?! This place where the navy roams around? Where aristocrats are abundant and pirates are being hung at the docks every single bloody day? Give me a reason why I should stay?"

"Because your brother is here"

"He can't protect me" she shook her head

"He can and he will. And if he doesn't…" he said as he took both of her hands "I will be there to protect you"

"Jack" she shook her head "what will I do without you?"

"You'll miss me, that's what" he laughed

Karen started to laugh "Please don't" she shook her head "please" her heart was sinking knowing that Jack would be leaving her.

"Here" he said taking off one of his rings "I want you to wear this all the time, so when you think of me, which I know, you will. Most likely the whole day you'll be thinking of me" he said as he slipped the ring on her finger

"What's this for?" Karen asked looking at him.

"I'm going to leave something behind to you" he looked at her "so when you're lonely…which I know you will be; just look at that ring and remember that I'll be back for that" he said as he kissed her hand.

"Thanks" she said as she hugged him. Karen and Jack were too busy talking to each other that they had reached the docks.

"Captain, we have reached the dock" Gibbs yelled from afar

"Drop the anchor" he yelled back. The crew did as they were told and the anchor had fallen. Karen was looking at the turquoise ring and then looked up at Jack and gave him a subtle smile. Suddenly thunder came, the skies became grey and it began to rain. "Now Miss Turner, I think we should put over a hood over that pretty face of yours to keep you drip dry"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Get her cloak!" Jack ordered. Minutes later Darrien came running back and placed it onto Karen. Jack lifted the hood over her. Bits of her hair were covering her face "Lets place that on the side shall we?" he said as he pushed Karen's hair behind her ears. Meanwhile the Crew was letting down the ramp

"Captain, the ramp is down. You may come down"

Karen looked at Jack "Come on then" he said as he escorted her down the ramp.

"Wait" she said as they were half way down the pier.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Let me say goodbye to my crew" she said as she sadly smiled. Jack nodded. She ran back on deck.

"Alright!" she screamed "Listen to me crew of the Crimson Angel!" she said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around Karen. "I just wanted to say its been a great few years. It's been a pleasure with sailing with each and every one of you. I'll miss you all. But do not fret my dear children; Captain Karen Turner will be back" she smiled

"We will miss you too" Darrien said as she hugged her. She began to cry but she decided she shouldn't make herself look weak in front of her crew, so he quickly wiped her tears away.

"Don't miss me too much" she winked at them "I'll be back. And take care of your new Captain, he's still new so don't compare him to me…yet" she laughed. They all started laughing "Now, lets not call this a goodbye; more like a see you later kind of thing ok?"

"Ay!" Her crew smiled

"Like we sing…we kidnap we plunder, we don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties yo ho?!"

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME" the pirates sang together. "We'll miss you Karen" they all said simply

"I'll miss you all too" she said as she got off the ramp. She looked at Darrien and smiled at him "Love you Darrien!"

"Love you too" he smiled. Karen went back to Jack and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be back" she said to Jack

"I have no doubt you won't" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her. They continued to walk off of the plank and onto the docks until the Port Master made his way to them

"It's a shilling to tie your boat at the docks" he said simply "and I shall need to know your names" he said with his book. Karen took out a shilling and then looked at Jack who winked at her.

"Jazmín de la Cruz" she answered.

"And I am Damien Cortez" Jack coughed. Karen laughed

"Welcome to Port Royale Miss Cruz and Mr. Cortez"

Karen and Jack bowed and walked off. "Ok Jackariah" she looked at him "where do we go from here?"

"If my memory served me correctly we go left" he said as they reached the town square. As they walked past, the town's people saw them and immediately alerted the troops that were near by.

"Looks like they are heading somewhere special" one troop member said to another

"Lets go alert the Commodore shall we?" they both said as they walked off. They both ran to the Commodore's station where he was patrolling the tower that was over looking the cliff of Port Royale. "Commodore"

"What is it Gentlemen?"

"Sparrow is back"

The Commodore grinned knowing that this time, he would make sure that Jack and whatever pirate that was with him; was dead.

Meanwhile Jack and Karen had walked a long way from the docks and turned into a street. "Ok" she nodded "I've never been here before so I am going to have to trust you"

"And that's a bad thing because?" he looked at Karen waiting for an answer.

"Because, what happened the last time I trusted you?" she laughed.

"That doesn't count. Half of those things weren't even my fault"

"I know" she winked at him "I'm just joking"

"Good" he said as he hugged her tightly again. They started walking down the road and turned into another street with huge, mansion like houses.

"Ok" she said as she squirmed because she was uncomfortable "where are we?"

"We're on the street where yer brother lives" he said.

"And where is it exactly? All these houses look the same to me"

"You're looking for the hugest one" he said. Ahh there it is!" he pointed. Karen's heart started to beat faster and it began to rain down heavier

"Couldn't we have picked a day that didn't rain?"

"Nope" Jack laughed "come on love we're almost there" he said as they reached the open gates to the mansion. "Now lovey, when yer brother comes, don't hurt him or the sort ok? He's going to be happy to see you"

"Ok" Karen shook nervously. Jack knocked on the door and the butler answered.

"Your Business?" he asked looking at the two soaking people that was standing in the doorway

"Uh hi, we're looking for William Turner"

"Your business with William Turner?"

"None of yours co-jack" Karen answered

"Karen calm down" he said covering her mouth "sorry about her, now please William Turner"

"Wait here" he said as he left them waiting in the rain

"It would've been nice to let us in the house you know" Karen said looking at Jack

"We're wet love, we can't be let in"

"Why? Because we'll wet the carpet with the water dripping down from our hair and clothes? God forbid" she said in sarcasm. She heard footsteps and hid behind Jack.

"Jack" Will said "what brings you here at this time of day? Don't tell me you've come back with nothing"

Karen caught a glimpse of her brother and couldn't help but sigh in shock "Dad" she whispered, because apparently to most; Will did look like their father. Will heard something and looked behind Jack. Karen crouched down even more not wanting to be seen.

"Karen" he said stepping aside. Karen then properly stood up with the hood still on her head "Take off the hood so your brother can see you" Jack said as he took it off for her "this is your brother"

Karen looked up at him and stared "Uh" Will said blankly. Karen didn't say anything and just leapt into his arms and hugged him.Will just smiled and hugged her. Jack smiled and then suddenly their happy reunion was interrupted.

"Jack Sparrow, it has been a while" Commodore Norrington and his troops had surrounded them. Karen looked at Jack in shock and began to shake her head.

"Oh no" she said in worry. Jack took out his sword and was about to fight until…

"You're surrounded Sparrow, you can't win" the Commodore said as all the troops were holding their guns and aiming them at Jack. Karen went to grab her sword but will stopped her.

"Karen, don't"

"Will, I have to" she looked at him. "Let go of him you pigs!" she screamed out at them. They all stopped their attention on Jack and looked at Karen.

"Captain Karen Turner" a voice came from behind. It was Barker, the Commodore's right hand man.

"Don't you touch her" Will said as he stood in front of her.

"And why is that?" Barker and the Commodore asked

"If you touch her, you have the Governor and myself to answer to" Will glared

"Take him away" Barker snapped his fingers. Jack let his hands down and allowed the men to drag him away.

"Jack" she said as screamed "Let him go you hear me?! Let him go!"

"If you want her to be thrown in the dungeons as well I suggest you shut her up" Barker called out to him.

"Jack!" she called after him again.

"Karen, everything will be ok" he said as he faded off into the distance. Will closed the door and he hugged his sister.

"He'll be ok you know"

"They're going to hang him Will, I have to do something" she said taking off her robe and chucked it on the floor. Will got a good look at her, and the attire she wore. The boots, the sword, the buckle, the hat, the shirt, the trinkets; he knew what she was.

"You're a pirate" Will said in surprise.

"And that surprises you how?" she smiled "dad was a pirate and from what I hear; so are you"

"Yeah"

"I guess it does run in the family" she smiled at him.

"Will I heard some screaming, is everything alright?" Elizabeth said as she came down the stairs. Karen looked up and saw Elizabeth for the first time "Karen?"

"Uh hi?" Karen smiled nervously. Elizabeth ran down the stairs and hugged her.

"Oh my god you're finally here!"

Karen looked at Will "Oh this is Elizabeth; my fiancé"

"I have a soon to be sister in law?" she looked at him. She then just hugged Elizabeth. "It's great to meet you" she curtsied awkwardly.

"Awww Will she is so cute!" she smiled and hugged her husband "this is your home now" she smiled at her.

"Will, we have to do something about Jack" she looked at him "I don't want him to die. I can't have that happen to him. Please don't tell me you'll let this happen" she looked at him in shock.

"We won't have that happen" he shook his head.

"Jack? He got arrested?"

"Yes, by stupid Hayden" Karen stomped her foot "I want him to die!" she sighed angrily.

"Karen, calm down" he said placing his hands on his sister's shoulder. "He'll be fine, this is Jack Sparrow we're talking about here"

"Can I please go and see him tonight? Please?" she looked at him "you can come with me" she looked at him "please I just need to know that he's ok" she begged.

"Ok" he nodded "we'll go now"

Meanwhile Jack was thrown into the cell that he got so in common with, with his last two stays in the jail. There was a new dog and he was trying to lure it with a bone again. There were footsteps headed his way and he immediately lied down on the floor to make it look like he was doing nothing, he closed his eyes, hoping that they would be gone soon.

"Now don't tell me you're asleep already Sparrow. And at this hour? What did you drink to get you passed out already?" a voice said. He looked up and there was Karen and Will were right in front of his cell.

"Love" he said as he got up and put his hands around the bars.

"Jack" she smiled "the last time we were confined was the time we were locked up in the brig of the East India Trading Company"

Will looked at both of them confused.

"It's a long story mate, we'll tell you sometime"

"We have to get you out of here" she said as she tried to open the cell.

"Love" he said taking her hand "don't"

"Why not?" she looked at him "I don't want you to be locked up here, you don't deserve that"

"Love, I'll be fine. Trust me" he said putting his hand on hers.

"I don't want you to die" she looked at him.

"He won't" Will shook his head.

"I won't love, I'll be fine" he nodded.

"You better be" she smiled and hugged him through the bars "I'll be here to visit you everyday" she said as she walked away "goodnight Jack and sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams to you too darling" Jack called out to her. Karen sniffled a bit. She didn't want Jack to hear that she was crying.

"She's a great girl Will" Jack looked at Will "take care of her ok?"

"Of course I will Jack" he nodded "have a nice sleep" he said as he walked off. He approached Karen who was waiting outside. "Karen" he said. She was wiping tears from her eyes and turned her back on him.

"Yes?" she looked at him and smiled.

"He'll be ok you know"

"One can only hope" she nodded.

"Come on, lets go home" he said as he escorted her into the carriage that had driven them there. Karen and Will had arrived at the mansion and Will took her inside the house and showed Karen her new room. He had reached the door and opened it. "Karen, this is your room" he said. The room was huge. It was huge, it had a king size bed, a balcony, bi-fold windows, chairs a tea table, drawer, changing shade, a book shelf full of books, and a closet. Karen looked around her new surroundings. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, this was a place she never knew and it would be a hard time to adjust.

"Thank you" she smiled as she went in

"Have a goodnight, it's a new day tomorrow" he said as he began to close the door

"Will, wait" she said as she ran up to him and hugged her brother again "thank you"

"For what?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "for taking me into your home"

"You're my sister and I'm here to take care of you. And don't worry Jack will be fine"

"Ok" she smiled "Well…goodnight" she said as she closed the door. She just layed down in her bed and looked up. All she saw was ceiling, she was so used to seeing the night sky. She was lying there and it hit her, this was her new home. She couldn't help but bury her face into her pillow and began to cry as she thought about Jack in the cell.

_The next day_

Karen woke up to a sunny morning. She got up and opened the bi-fold windows and looked around. She saw Port Royale in light, she saw the birds that were fluttering by and she saw the people at the docks working and in the distance she saw the Black Pearl. She couldn't help but sigh. Her thoughts were interrupted until Will knocked on the door.

"Karen, are you decent?"

"Sure" Karen nodded "I'm fine. Come on in" she said

"You're still in your pirate clothes" he said

"Yeah" she nodded "is that ok?"

"Not when people around here hate pirates" Will explained "they might take you away and put you up for execution if you keep walking around in that attire. I'm sorry my dear but that's how it is around here"

"Oh" she said disappointedly.

"Here" he said handing her a dress "put that on" he said as he exited.

"Uhh" she began holding the dress up "how do you put one of these things on?" she asked him

"Its ok, I've got that sorted out" he said as he stepped back and let the maids walk in and start to dress her up. Minutes later she emerged in a creamed puffy v-neck dress with frills and lace. Her hair was half up, half down. She came down stairs struggling to walk in heels. Will met her at the bottom of the stairs "Wow, you look…"

"Like a circus tent?" she looked at him weirdly. That was the first time she had ever worn a dress since when she was a child.

"Beautiful"

"Thanks" she looked at him weirdly "so tell me, why am I dressed up like this?"

"No reason" he shook his head. Suddenly out of nowhere the Governor came out

"Ahh William" he said as he approached the two "this must be your sister, welcome"

"Thanks" she nodded

"Well, we best be off, we can't miss that execution" he said as he walked out of the door that was being held open by Winston

"EXECUTION!?" she looked at Will. Will looked at her and was about to say something that he didn't know what was going on "Oh no" she said as she shook her head "JACK?!"

"Karen, calm down"

"No I will not calm down. I need to save him" she said as she was heading toward the door but Will quickly grabbed her arm and placed him in front of her.

"We will" he nodded "what do you want us to do?"

"Not us; me" she said "I need to save him"

"But I'm here to help you now" Will said hugging her "I don't want you to face things on your own anymore"

"I know" she nodded

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me to the armoury"


	20. A promise and a farewell

Karen and Will had arrived at the execution square and there was Jack on the gallows. It killed her to look at him. Karen looked around her at all the people whispering amongst themselves about Jack and pirates. It infuriated her. She then turned her attention on Commodore Norrington and Barker. All they did was look at Karen and couldn't help but smirk.

From Jack's end he saw all the aristocrats that were there when he was going to be hanged last time. He was looking for Karen but couldn't see her face amongst the crowd. He looked around hoping to see her but he didn't get a glimpse.

"Jack Sparrow" the man began. Jack took a deep breath and started to accept his fate. He began to reading Jack's rites until Karen interrupted.

"Captain" Karen screamed, Jack looked at her and smiled. Everyone turned around to look at her. Will looked at her and nodded

"What?" the man said who was reading Jack's rites asked

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow" she said as she approached the gallows closer and closer and approached the stage. The troops began to rally around the gallows as Karen approached. "Captain Jack Sparrow" she said as she had stood on the gallows right next to him "is the most fearsome pirate of the Spanish Main, or the entire ocean; the entire world, the most handsome, irresistible to women and the most charming pirate on these waters"

Jack looked at her and smiled. The drums started to sound to let the hang man know when to pull the leaver. Karen looked at Jack and nodded at him

"Karen what are you doing?"

"You said I had to save your life right?" she said talking above of the drums "sticks and stones…remember?" she smiled at him

"Sticks and stones" he smiled. The drums stopped and he was about to pull the leaver until Karen pulled out a sword and threw it at the rope that was holding Jack. When the leaver was pulled; Jack fell down as the floor dropped from beneath him. Karen looked down through the hole and Jack looked up at her.

"Time to go love" he said. Karen looked around and the troops were closing in on her. She looked around and she did a front flip and landed on her feet next to Jack. "Will! Get your butt in here" Jack called as he picked up Karen's sword that he threw and began to fight with his hands still tied together. Will came running and threw a sword at Karen and kept one for himself. The people began to run away and the troops began to pursue them. The three were headed to the docks. Elizabeth just stood there and smiled. The Governor looked at her.

"Does this always have to happen when Jack Sparrow is up for execution?"

"You think the navy and the townspeople would be used to it by now" she laughed

The three pirates began to fight and they slowly made their way toward the docks. Karen had pushed some people in the water. Darrien and the crew had saw them approaching "Darrien!" she yelled to him as she was sword fighting "drop the sails and hoist the anchor. You have to leave as soon as Jack gets on the ship" Darrien nodded and did as he was told.

"Drop the sails and hoist the anchor" Darrien called. The crew answered and dropped the sails and began to hoist the anchor. Most of the troops had fallen in the water and tried to make their way back up onto the docks.

Karen and Jack were fighting near each other and they had made it to the Black Pearl and the ramp. They were still fighting but they were trying to talk to each other at the same time.

"Well, I just wanted you to know darling that this journey has been all but a pleasure to be in such a company as you" he said as he kicked a guard that came near him.

"It has been a pleasure sailing with you too Captain Jack Sparrow. These past couple of days are ones that I will never ever forget. They were both the worst and the most fun I've ever had in my lifetime" she said as she ducked and swung her sword at a nearby troop that had his gun out and using it as a clubbing implement.

"I'm glad you think that love. And I will be back to visit ya know. You have my word. And sure I give me word lightly when it comes to some; but with you, I give you my word from my heart that I will be back to see you" he said as he was on the ramp now

"Jack; go" she said as she pushed the people in the water "you have to go now, if you're ever going to leave…now is the time to"

"But love…" he began

"Go Dammit! I can fight them off myself!" she said as she was blocking hits from the troops with her sword.

"Goodbye love"

"Goodbye Jack" she turned to look at him and she smiled. "My debt is repaid you know?"

"I know" he nodded. He ran onto the ship and the crew quickly got rid of the ramp and they began to sail off.

Once the ship was far enough to get away Karen sighed and then put her hands in the air to signal defeat. The troops came and Will stood by her. Jack had to look from the back of his ship "I will come back for you!" he called out. Karen looked and smiled and then saw Barker approaching her.

"Come on Turner, you're coming into the brig with us" Barker said taking the irons out

"Not so fast" Will said standing in front of her "don't you touch her"

"And why?" Barker said

"Because she has already been declared clemency"

"What?!" Barker said in shock "How?"

"I'd like you to meet" Will said stepping aside "my sister; Captain Karen Turner"

Karen smiled and spat at his shoes and then curtsied "Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Barker just stormed off leaving the troops clueless. "Well ladies, it seems that I won't be in the cell today…as you were" she said as she shooed them away, and as they were walking away she yelled out to them "and learn how to fight will you's?! Jesus! I have fought pirates who've lost an arm and they are way better" she looked at Will and gave him a hug.

"Will, thank you for helping me out today" she smiled "I really appreciate it"

"Karen; say goodbye to Jack properly" he smiled at his little sister.

"Really?" she looked at her brother. Will nodded, Karen smiled and kissed him on the cheek and ran to the side of the docks and went on to a boat. She began to row toward the Black Pearl that was moving slowly away.

Jack was at the front steering the boat. He was feeling terrible that he left Karen to fight on her own. He wanted to stab himself until he was interrupted. "Captain!" Darrien called out to him "a small boat is approaching from behind"

Jack turned around and ran to the back of the ship and there was Karen. "Drop the anchor" he called out. Minutes later Karen climbed onto the Pearl and hugged Jack the moment she set foot on the ship.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to say goodbye properly now were you?"

"Of course not" he shook his head.

"You know that time when you said that you'll be there when I admit to finally being in love when even though I said that Pirates don't?" she asked him

"Yeah?"

"Well…" she said holding his hand "I-" she was about to say what Jack was meant to say to her but he cut her off.

Jack smiled and kissed her "I told ya so"

Karen smiled and kissed him back. "You don't know how long I've been wantin' to do that to ya love" he breathed

"Same here" she said as Jack leaned in and kissed her again "I have to go" she said "promise you'll be back?" she said as tears started to stream down her eyes

"Karen, you're crying…this is a first"

"Well, I haven't in a long time. And I'm going to miss you" she said as she hugged him.

"Of course I'll be back. You have my word remember?"

"I know" she said "I best be off" she said as she climbed into her boat "Will is waiting for me at home" she smiled

"Karen, yo ho yo ho?" he began

"A pirate's life for me" she smiled. "Take care of yourself Jack Sparrow"

"I will love. This is the day that you remember that you saved, Captain Jack Sparrow. It's a momentous occasion ya know? You shouldn't be forgetting it" he said.

"I won't be forgetting it" Karen smiled and began to row back "Goodbye Jack" she whispered as she sat in the boat.

Jack hoisted the anchor and headed off into the sunset. Jack didn't go back to steering the ship. He watched Karen row back until she faded away. Meanwhile Karen had made it back to the docks and watched the Black Pearl and sailed off into the orange and pink sunset that was before her. She smiled, sighed and then looked at the bottle of rum in her hand and she also looked at the ring on her hand. She grinned, opened it and took a big gulp.

"A pirate's life for me Sparrow, the love of your life am I...Ay" she smiled as she turned around and headed home where Will was waiting for her.

THE END

* * *

That is it my darlin' children. Need not worry…there is another story on its way. But in order for the next story to make sense you have to see POC 2 & 3 (its not like you guys haven't yet).

To all the loyal readers…thanks…don't forget to review!!

Until the next story my children. I bid thee adieu!

Much love!

Blue-Butterfly16


End file.
